Gallagher Girl 3:New Year
by DreamsInColor8
Summary: This year Gallagher girls and Blackthorne boys are fused together again but not at super secret spy school, but at the normal Roseville High school were Cammie's ex-boyfriend Josh goes. A competition between Zach and Josh. Who will win?
1. Chapter 1

_This is just a story that I am writing for fun. Don't get mad if you don't like it. I am not really good at writing other peoples stories. This is just my best shot. Disclaimer: I love Gallagher girls sadly I don't own them. I am not going to do a disclaimer at the beginning of each chapter. Hop eyou like it._

I was back from summer break. I was at home. Well Gallagher Academy for Exceptional young women. But really it's spy school. Although you couldn't prove it. I was sitting on the windowsill in a passage way that I had discovered during my seventh year. I listened to all the arriving girls talking excitingly about what they had done that summer. I sighed. I would make up my story.

Not that my summer wasn't fun, it was. But scaling fish in Nebraska isn't something I necessarily want to tell all the other girls here, who went to Milan or Italy for their summer break. I knew Macey was already here on account of her parents were driving her insane. She usually gets back first ever since she started coming here. I heard an 'oopsie daisy' coming from the hall. I got up and went to check on my friend Liz. Out of all of the languages and cuss words she could have used. It was the simple 'oopsie daisy'. She had a knack for being clumsy.

"Liz!" I shrieked when I saw her. I got up and hugged her tightly. It was so good for school to be starting again. But I would miss the Blackthorne boys. Well one in particular. The one who had kissed me and then left.

"Cammie. It's so good to see you. I missed you." Liz told me hugging just as tightly back. I heard a noise behind us. I looked up to see Bex. She looked good with her tan and dark straight hair.

"Can't I be in the group hug?" she asked her English accent thick. I smiled and we all stood hugging.

"Ah it's good to be back. I wonder what it's going to be in Sub level 2." Bex said looking at me. Sadly Liz wouldn't be coming with us for the second time. We all went into our room and Bex and Liz started unpacking. Since Macey and I already finished unpacking we just stood and caught up.

"I am finally advancing into my own grade! Can't wait to hear my parents when they see the straight A's I am going to get." Macey told me happily. I laughed. Macey's parents couldn't believe that Macey was getting A's and B's since she had gotten kicked out of every other school. She liked to make her parents mad. When Liz and Bex were finished we went down to the Grand Hall. I looked up even though I knew that we would be speaking English. I was relieved to see it anyways. We went in and took our usual seats. All the teachers were seated and my mom or Headmistress Morgan was standing at the podium.

"Women of Gallagher Academy, who comes here?" my mom asked.

Just then every girl replied in unison, "We are the sisters of Gillian."

"Why do you come here?" she asked.

"To learn her skills. Honor her sword. And keep her secrets."

"To what end do you work?"

"To the cause of justice and light."

"How long will you strive?"

"For all the days of our lives." We finished and waited patiently for my mom to make a speech.

"Welcome back for a new year. I have an announcement to make. I realized during the summer that our Academy doesn't teach you girls all that you need to know. So from this year forward all the students who are freshmen and up will be attending Roseville high school for one semester. We are part of an exchange student program. Some of the families of Roseville have been kind enough to provide living arrangements for the semester. Those of you who take CoveOps will get your legends then. Those of you training for desk work will get your legends another time. Just because you do not take CoveOps does not mean you don't need to do this. I would also like to tell you that the Blackthorne school for boys is also doing the exchange. After this meal you will need to pack."

"The day after tomorrow you will be going to a normal high school." my mom told us. She said a lot. Some girls sat with their mouths open. I wanted to scream. But of course I didn't. I sat there looking calm, when actually I was freaking out inside. How could this be happening? First there was my ex-boyfriend Josh and I would undoubtedly run into him. But on top of that the Blackthorne boys would also be there. Maybe if it was only one of the guys I could deal. But both of them? After the shock wore off there was a lot of whispering. Bex looked at me.

A/N: Please review that will help me post faster. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't worry Cammie, we'll be here for you." Bex told me and my three best friends nodded.

That made me feel a little better, but not much. I would have to face Josh and his girlfriend Deedee. I would also have to face Zach. I didn't know where we stood. I mean he kissed me and left, true he had to leave. But why did he kiss me? After the meal we went up to our room. We began to repack.

"This is going to be bloody brilliant!" Bex said. Liz nodded weakly. She didn't want to do this type of thing. She was training to sit behind a desk for the rest of her life.

"Why?" I asked knowing there was no answer that would satisfy me.

"Don't worry Cammie. Bex, Liz, and I can so totally kick Josh or Zach's butt if they need it." Macey told me as she stuffed her suitcase full of designer clothes. I on the other hand packed mine with the few clothes that I own that weren't Gallagher Girl uniforms.

"Yeah Cammie, it shouldn't be that bad. I mean I don't want to go either, but that's only because I am not cut out for field work." Liz said trying to reassure me with a smile. I forced a smile back. Then I did the thing Gallagher Girls are best at, I lied.

"Yeah, it will be fine. I am sure Josh has forgotten about me." I told the lie smoothly. After we finished packing all the clothes that weren't our uniforms, we brushed our teeth and went to bed. I had a hard time sleeping. So I got up and crept down the halls. I went through a secret passageway and sat on the windowsill I was on earlier that day. I sat there thinking about what my schedule would be like and what family I would get stuck with. I hoped I didn't get stuck with Josh's family. My internal clock told me I had been out of bed for two hours. I yawned suddenly tired. I crept through the school and went back to bed. I woke up and got dressed. I went down to breakfast with Liz, Bex, and Macey.

"I can't wait to see our legends!" Bex said excitedly. I could see the gears in her head spinning coming up with different legends.

"I'm sure we'll just be there as exchange students from a snooty rich girl school." I told them. Then Tina Walters the gossip queen looked up.

"Did your mom tell you something?" she asked. I sighed. I hated it when people thought I was in the loop because my mom is the headmistress. Well I only learn information when everyone else hears it.

"No Tina. My mom didn't tell me anything." I told her exasperated. After breakfast we all went to COW. Countries of the world. Our teacher Mr. Smith had a new face again. He was chubbier and had no mole. His eyebrows were really bushy and his nose was extra small. He always changes after the summer because of the people after him. I remembered our first CoveOps mission. That brought back memories of…Josh. Something I didn't want to think about. After COW we went to the mirror. Bex, Macey, and I all stood in front of the mirror. Liz sadly went the other way. We were scanned.

I could see that Macey was excited about going down to Sub level 2. I was sad that Liz wouldn't joining us again. But then I realized she would, in a way. When we got to Sub level 2 it was the same frosted glass. It was cool and big. There was fewer desks and Mr. Solomon was already there. That was a shocker. We took our seats. Mr. Solomon had folders in his hand. Once we were seated he stood up off the desk he had been sitting on.

"As you all know the freshmen all the way to the seniors are going to be attending Roseville High school. In my hands ladies I hold your legends. When you are there you will be normal girls. You will act like normal girls. You won't be spies you will be regular teenage girls who had the fortune of going to a fancy boarding school for girls. So study your legends and study well. In these folders I have your class schedules, the family you will be staying with, and the other students that will be staying with you." Mr. Solomon told us. When he handed me the folder, he stared at me. I couldn't look away, finally he just handed me the folder. I opened it.

A/N: Please review! :)


	3. Chapter 3

_Cameron Morgan_

_Age 17 Birthday: January 9, 1992_

_Residence: The Abrams_

_Father: Jacob Abrams, 46_

_Mother: Joan Abrams, 47_

_Son: Josh Abrams, 17_

_Sister: Joy Abrams, 10_

_Other guests at the Abrams house: Rebecca Baxter, Elizabeth Sutton, Macey McHenry, and Zachary Goode. _

_Classes:_

_Homeroom: Mrs. Rose_

_1st period: Mrs. Langley English_

_2nd period: Mr. Rogers Algebra 2 part 1_

_Lunch_

_3rd period: Mr. Smith P.E. _

_4th period: Mrs. James Biology _

Crap! I was going to be staying with Josh's family and Zach was going to be staying too! No! My worst nightmare had come true. But the curriculum didn't look to hard. It was funny to see that my P.E. Teachers name was Mr. Smith. I looked over at Bex, her eyes were wide. She mouthed 'Oh my god, Cam!' to me. I nodded. I switched folders with her. I saw her schedule it was almost the same as mine. We had Algebra, lunch, and P.E. Together. Mr. Solomon went back to the front of the room after he finished passing out the folders. He looked out at all of us. His eyes caught mine and they held for a couple of seconds. I gulped. The corners of his mouth tipped up a fraction, but nothing more.

"Class dismissed." he told us. Our internal clocks told us that we had about forty-five minutes of class left. Usually we always used all the time of a class. But Mr. Solomon was different, he didn't always use all the time given. So Bex, Macey, and I all went up to our room.

"Ohmigod! Cam!" Bex shouted. "We all have to live under the same roof. You, Josh, and Zach. It's not good."

"We should get Liz to find out Zach and Josh's schedules." Macey said from her bed. She was flipping through a Seventeen magazine. That was a good idea. She acted so calm about this.

"Macey you will probably be busy with guy translations the whole semester." I told her as I sunk down on my bed. This semester was going to be torture. Complete and utter torture. Of course no one would know what I was feeling because I was going to lie. What we Gallagher girls do best. We waited forever for Liz to get here. Well actually it was only forty-five minutes. Then Liz came in the door. She looked a little shocked to see us. Luckily are free period was right after CoveOps. So we went down to the vending machines outside Dr. Fib's office. Liz put a quarter in the machine and we were down in the most state-of-the-art forensics laboratory outside of the CIA. She got on the computer and it took an hour to get through the fire walls. Ours not theirs. Once we were finally in Liz hacked into the school system. She pulled up Zach and Josh's schedules. Then she also pulled up Deedee's. I stared in horror. Zach, Josh, Deedee, and I all had the same exact schedule. Bex, Liz, and Macey all stared at me.

"Ohmigod! Cammie!" Liz yelled in my ear. I just stood there my mouth open. I wanted to scream and pull out my hair. Macey started laughing.

"This semester is going to be fun." Macey told me sarcastically after she finished laughing. I groaned.

"Maybe we can run away," I suggested. They all looked at me like I was crazy.

"You can't, this is going to be the hardest CoveOps mission yet!" Bex said her accent heavy. I nodded.

"I just won't let them get to me." I said sounding more confidant then I felt.

"Plus we will be here for you." Macey added making me feel a little better. I smiled a little.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well it's time to go eat lunch," Liz told us. We all headed downstairs and went to the Grand Hall. When we got there we sat at our usual table. We ate the finest foods for the last time before we would be heading out to be normal girls.

"I can't believe they did this to me!" I complained unhappily. Just then my friends went quiet and I figured either Mr. Solomon or my mom had come up behind me.

"Hello Ladies," said the smooth voice of Mr. Solomon. I kept on eating normally.

"So how do you like your Legends?" he asked smiling. He thought he was so smug. I just shrugged.

"You will be just normal girls tomorrow." Solomon said. How did they expect us to be normal girls? I mean the one thing us Gallagher girls aren't is normal. I've tried to be normal before, that didn't end up well. It ended up with my boyfriend driving a fork lift into my CoveOps teacher. But then the problem with being a spy was that Zach had to mess with my head.

I mean last year he just kissed me and left. Of course he had to leave, that was beside the point. The whole year he messed with me. He smiled that signature 'I know something that you don't' smile. Then when he left me during the code black. He just got on my nerves. Although Macey swears that he likes me.

"Normal." Bex said her voice flat. I figured that she was thinking the same thing as I was.

Mr. Solomon walked away. We all looked at each other. I think we were all mentally gulping. Of course you couldn't tell. We finished our last meal of five-star quality that we would have in a semester. We went upstairs to our rooms. We sat on our beds. Since our bags were all packed we just sat and talked.

"This is our last night for a whole semester!" Liz squealed. Macey rolled her eyes.

"That's the least of our problems. We particularly me have to stay with the Abrams. On top of that Zach is going to be staying with us!" I told them. Luckily nobody else would hear me rant like that. It's so un-spy like.

"Don't worry Cam. When we're together we can face anything. Whether it be terrorists or boys we can overcome it." Bex said. It sounded great with her English accent.

"Inspirational Bex." I told her. It was really it was. I was ready to go be a 'normal' kid at a normal school. I was ready to take on anything.

"Thanks Cammie." Bex said to me. I was grateful to have such great friends. They would do anything for me and I would do anything for them.

"Yeah and remember we can do some serious butt kicking." Macey said with a smirk. I smiled.

"You guys can't…I mean sure you can kick Zach's but. Josh is a civilian you can't kick his butt, even if you want to." I told my friends.

"We could always slip him a little something during dinner or some other meal." Liz suggested. I shook my head. One thing about us spies is we get a little obsessive sometimes.

"No. You guys we are not going to do anything. I mean I'm sure this semester is going to be great." I told them lying. I was sure that this year was going to be horrible. Zach and Josh in the same house. I wasn't sure how this year was going to turn out.

"Yeah sure, it'll be fine." Macey said sarcastically. She had picked up her magazine again.

"Don't worry Cam we'll be here for you." Liz told me. I knew that they would be there for me. But they couldn't be with me the whole time. I mean we didn't have every class together. I wondered how well we would all fit in the Abrams house. It would be mighty interesting.

"We should go to sleep now. We will have a long day tomorrow." Liz said. I nodded. I was tired and tomorrow was bound to be a challenge. Of course it shouldn't be too hard on account of I'm a spy. I'd just hope for the best. I fell asleep. I had no dreams. I woke up much too soon. We went to the Grand Hall. I looked up it said English-American. I figured we would be talking in English for the practice, since we would be talking in English at school. We went to our usual table. My mom got up and stood in front of the podium. Everyone quieted quickly.

Then my mother said,"Students today you will be going to Roseville High school. Your bags will be sent to the houses you will be staying at. Once the freshmen and up finish breakfast you will need to get your supplies and meet in front of the school by 7:45. I wish you well as you go to Roseville high."


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi guys! Thanks for all the reviews. I am trying to keep Cammie as close to her real character as possible. If Cammie goes out of character please don't get mad. Keep on reading!_

I didn't know about the other Gallagher girls but I had butterflies in my stomach. Liz looked pale. I didn't blame her. We finished eating in silence. Well our table did at least. The younger students were talking away not at all affected by the announcement. They were probably thinking how cool it was going to be to have the school to themselves. Once we finished we went up to our room and got our book bags. Apparently we would be needing them for school.

Once we got them we went out front. A bus was waiting for us. Inside the Blackthorne boys were already waiting. Great…just great. I saw Zach staring out the window at us. His signature smile was on. That didn't help. He was sitting with Grant and Jonas. Ah, it was three people to a seat. We were going to be squished on the way to school. Mr. Solomon called role. When he finished he looked at all of us.

"This may be your hardest mission yet." Then he walked away. Everyone started talking. What was that supposed to mean? 'This may be the hardest mission yet'. Then I heard Bex in my ear.

"Maybe there's a drug dealing scandal going on at Roseville high. Maybe we'll have to take down the dealers." Bex said with a smile. "Oh I can't wait!" That was Bex for you. She didn't dream of marrying a prince but she dreamed of kicking James Bond's butt and assuming his double-O ranking.

"You think that might be it?" Macey asked, looking excited. I was glad to see Macey excited for a mission, not that she hasn't been before.

"Could be, you never know," Bex said her English accent heavy. When Liz heard that she went really pale. We lined up to get on the bus. When we got on, I for one was surprised to see an empty seat right in front of Zach, Grant, and Jonas. Bex smiled and gave Grant a little finger wave. Liz smiled shyly at Jonas. Jonas blushed. Zach just gave me the 'I know something you don't' smile. Errgh. I just sat down trying to ignore Zach, but surprise surprise we were both on the end of the seat.

"Hi, Gallagher girl." Zach said to me. '

"Blackthorne boy." I acknowledged him. He was still smiling.

"Are you ready to be normal?" he asked me. I thought about that. Was I ready to be normal? When I was going out with Josh I wondered what it would be like to be normal. Now I was getting the chance. But only for a semester. Would Josh and I resume our relationship? What about Zach? I didn't know the answers to those questions but I wanted them. The truth was I like Zach a lot, but he makes me hate him a lot sometimes too. I shrugged my shoulders to the question.

"What about you? Are _you_ ready to be normal?" I asked Zach. He looked me in the eye. I saw the other Zach. Then he shrugged his shoulders. Grant started talking to him and his smirk came back. I felt the bus come to a stop. I looked out the windows. We had only driven for fifteen minutes. We were now in uncharted territory.

"This is it." Bex said sounding excited. I looked at Liz if it was possible she seemed to go even more pale. I looked at Macey her eyes were glowing. We walked off the bus and then we were normal teenage boys and girls. Some people were staring. They knew we weren't normal. To them we were 'the snotty rich kids who go to private school'. I saw the Gallagher glare pointed in our direction.

"I think they like us." Zach said sarcastically in my ear. I nodded.

"Whose house is Grant and Jonas staying at?" I asked him. He smirked.

"Dillon's. But don't worry they'll be over a lot to keep me company so I don't just have Jimmy." Zach said.

"It's Josh." I muttered as we went threw the schools doors. I had a map in my hand, even though I had already memorized it. I wanted to keep the picture. New kid at new school who doesn't know where anything is.

"Do you really need that?" Zach asked with his smirk on.

"No. But Cammie normal new kid might." I told him smirking back when I noticed his smirk gone. We got to homeroom and the first thing I saw was Josh. Well he wasn't really the first thing I saw, but he was the first thing I really noticed or really wanted to notice. If Bex, Liz, or Macey had been in my homeroom I would have sat with them. There was more than two desks open, thank god. I saw a girl with light brown hair and blue eyes. She looked nice so I went over.

"Would it be okay if I sat here?" I asked her being polite like I was taught.


	6. Chapter 6

"Sure." She said. "I'm Dawn. We're just waiting for everybody to get here before we get our locker combinations. We have extended homeroom today."

"I'm Cammie." I said to her. Her eyes widened. I looked around was something wrong.

"Cammie as in Cammie Morgan?" she asked. I nodded. How would she know my name? Unless of course it was because of Josh.

"How did you know? Was it Josh?" I asked her. She nodded.

"I heard a rumor that you broke his heart." Dawn told me. I looked across to Zach who was smirking. He was listening.

"I didn't mean to." I told her. "Isn't he going out with Deedee now?"

"Well they were. I don't know about now. She was waiting for him long before you came around anyway." Dawn told me. I saw two more kids walk in. It was Dillon and right behind him was Anna Fetterman. Dillon sat down right across the aisle from me.

"What are _you_ doing here _Gallagher girl_?" he asked sneering. I didn't like him one bit. I also didn't like him calling me Gallagher girl.

"The same as you _D-man_." I said making D-man sound like an insult.

"Why aren't you at your fancy boarding school? Did your Daddy lose all his money?" Dillon asked with the Gallagher glare on his face. What he said to me was the wrong thing to say. My eyes welled up with unshed tears. My father was missing. Nobody knew where he was. But _somebody_ knew. A little voice in the back of my head said. I looked down, wishing the tears would go away. When they did go away I looked up. Dawn was looking at me sympathetically. I caught Zach's eye and then I saw his hand in a fist. What I really wanted to do now was slug Dillon in the face. Zach looked the same way.

"What's wrong Gallagher girl? Cat got your tongue?" Dillon taunted. I was so going to sneak into his house and do something––anything I could to torture him. Without him knowing of course.

"No Dillon it doesn't. Would you please shut up and stop talking to me." I told him forgetting my manners. He looked shocked to hear me say that.

"Okay class. My name is Mrs. Rose. I'll be handing out your locker numbers and combinations." Mrs. Rose said to us. I waited while she passed out the stuff. Josh was the first one to get his. Then other people. Then Zach. More people. Dawn. Then I finally got mine. I had locker 962. My combination was 0-30-0. Wow it was so easy a kindergardener could do it. I was kind of relieved that I had an easy combination. Makes life a little easier. After she finished that we went to our lockers and put our stuff in them. It turned out that my locker was right in between Bex and Macey's. Liz's locker was right next to Bex's. I got out the books I needed then I went back to homeroom. On the way I ran into Josh.

"Hi, Cammie." Josh said to me with a smile.

"Hi, Josh." I said back. This time would be different. I wouldn't freeze up like last time.

"So you're going to Roseville now?" Josh asked. What did it look like?

"Yes, but only for a semester." I told him. "How's Deedee?" Josh's cheeks got a little pink at the mention of Deedee.

"She's good." Josh said not looking directly at me. I wondered what that meant. I would have to ask Macey later.

"Are you two still going out?" I asked. I wanted to know…not that I had any plans. Josh was my first love but I don't think he was going to be my last. Well actually I knew he wasn't going to be the last. I was pretty sure I was in love with Zach. Although I would never tell him.

"Uh…no." Josh said looking down. I wondered what happened between them. They were so good together. Even though it had broke my heart to see them together.

"How come?" I asked. I really wanted to know. I had a feeling it wasn't Deedee who broke it off. If it was Deedee I would be surprised.

"Well Deedee just thought I didn't really like her. She was right." Josh admitted to me.

"Oh." Was all I said back. Macey would really need to do some translating for me.

"I was wondering maybe, sometime we can go out for dinner." Josh suggested. I was awed. I never expected him to ask that. Then Zach came up behind me. Uh-oh.

A/N: Hi guys. The locker combination that I gave Cammie was actually my combination one year. I thought it was so easy. I was wondering would you rather I post more than one page at a time and take more time to post? Or would you rather I post one page at a time faster? Just review to let me know, thanks.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hi Cammie. Jimmy, right?" Zach said to us with his smirk on as he put his arm around my shoulders. Why did Zach pretend not to know Josh's name, when really he did? Why did he put his arm over my shoulders? Does he have a death wish or something? Even though I secretly liked it, not that he would get to know that.

"Uh…no, it's Josh. Zach, right? You're staying with my family, aren't you?" Josh asked Zach. What is with guys? Do they have such short memory? Zach nodded.

"Well I am just going to go back to homeroom." I said slipping past the boys. As I slipped past Zach I whispered 'be nice'. I didn't want him hurting Josh…not that I thought he would. When I went back to homeroom I sat back down next to Dawn.

"So what classes do you have?"Dawn asked pulling out her schedule. I pulled out mine–even though I had memorized it.

"Well, it looks like we have two classes together. English and P.E." I told her. She nodded.

"Cool." she said. I smiled. I figured that we would become good friends this semester.

"At my school we have a teacher named Mr. Smith. Although he doesn't teach P.E." I told her with a smile.

"Really? What does he teach?" Dawn asked. Uh-oh. It's not like I could tell her that he teaches countries of the world. I mean that's not on a regular curriculum.

"He teaches Geography." I told her, not entirely a lie. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Zach and Josh staring at me. What was their problem? I mean seriously I don't want to be noticed. I am Cammie the chameleon! It's bad for me to be noticed. Although being noticed by Zach might not be such a bad thing.

"That must be a boring class." Dawn said doodling on her notebook. It would seem like COW would be a boring class, but really it's cool.

"No, actually it's really quite cool." I told her. She scrunched her nose.

"Are you sure? Because I always found geography very boring." Dawn told me drawing a flower on her folder.

"Yeah I'm sure." I told her right before the bell rang. After the bell rang I made my way through the halls to English. I sat down in an empty desk. I saw Zach and Josh walk in. I wondered who would sit next to me. Maybe it would be Macey. I knew she had this class with me. I kind of doubted that she would be able to sit next to me. Although I needed her help so I would try and save the seat for her. When Zach tried to sit down I glared at him.

"Sorry I am saving this seat for someone." I said with a smirk of my own. He looked back at Josh with a glare. I smiled. Apparently Zach thought I was saving the seat for Josh. I got that much. Josh tried to sit down. I told him the same thing. Josh looked around.

"Who are you saving the seat for?" Josh asked. I smiled. I knew I wasn't the best at guy translations but I was pretty sure Josh was jealous or at least still likes me. When Macey came in I was relieved. I waved her over to my seat. She rushed over and sat down. That saved me from talking to Josh much longer. When he saw that Macey had sat down next to me he left.

"This is just as bad as being at Gallagher last year. What with all the boys drooling over me. I am pretty sure all the girls hate me now." Macey said laughing.

"Well at least you know a lot about guys. I am in need of some serious translations." I told her.

"Okay shoot. We might be able to get away with talking the whole time. I'm sure this class will be a breeze compared to our usual classes." Macey said to me. I nodded. I was sure the curriculum will be a breeze.

"Well earlier when I was talking to Josh and Zach came up and put his arm around my shoulders. What does that mean?" I asked whispering to Macey as Mrs. Langley started talking.

"It means that he is trying to show Josh and all the guys that you are his." Macey told me. That made me mad. What right did he have 'claiming' me as his.

"Okay. Also when I told him I was saving this seat for someone he started glaring at Josh. Oh and this morning during homeroom it looked like he wanted to punch Dillon as much as I did after he got me mad slash sad." I told Macey in a rush. I saw the teacher look back at us. I immediately turned straight giving her my full attention. I hoped Macey got the message. She did. Once the teacher turned her attention away from us Macey and I continued our whispered our conversation. Macey was smiling, a huge smile.

"That means he is jealous of Josh. I am sure that both of those guys like like you." Macey said. I was pretty confidant in Macey's translations, but what didn't make sense was how Zach acted around me.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will try and get another one out tonight, I might not be able to. The chapters might be slow all through this week because I am going back to school. I'll try to write as much as I can. Thanks for reading. Please review! :)


	8. Chapter 8

"So how was homeroom?" I asked Macey, since I didn't really want to pay attention to Mrs. Langley.

"It was fine. Other than the boys slobbering all over me it was good. My locker is right beside Anna's." she told me. I nodded.

"My locker is right beside Bex and Zach's. I am sorry your locker couldn't be next to ours. I mean Liz's locker is next to Bex's." I informed Macey.

"Yeah, it's okay. Guess what, there's this guy who's locker is next to mine. He's name is Hunter Randal. He is nice but he is so not the drooling type. He's not drooling over me! Yay! He is to die for. Well for me anyway. You not so much. But I actually like him." Macey said smiling. "But what if he doesn't like me? I mean I like him because he's not like the other guys." I smiled back at Macey. I am by no means a guy expert but I had a feeling that Macey was going to get her guy.

"Look Macey I am pretty sure that you two will end up together. You like him and I'm sure that Bex, Liz, and I can totally hook you two up." I told Macey.

"You think?" she asked worried. Now I was starting to get worried I had never seen Macey McHenry worried about a guy before.

"I'm sure. No guy can resist the charm of Macey McHenry, well besides Grant, Jonas, Zach, and Josh." I said smiling. Macey smiled back. I was happy for Macey she actually found a guy to fight for. I meant fight as in figuratively fight. Before I knew it(not really before I knew it) the bell rang. I went to my locker to get my math stuff. Once I got that I went to Mr. Roger's room and sat down next to Bex.

"Hi Cam." she said enthusiastically. I smiled at my best friend.

"Hey Bex. Are you ready for algebra?" I asked her. I was going to have pay attention in this class to make it look like I was a real student.

"Yeah. Are we going to talk the whole class or pay attention?" Bex asked me.

"I think this mission was to blend in. To blend in, in at least some of our classes we can't be above average in all of our classes. We need to be chameleons or in this case normal teenage girls. Most teenage girls aren't geniuses." I told Bex.

"That is bloody brilliant Cam. I never would of thought that. Okay maybe I would but not that fast." Bex told me her accent gone. She was being normal. Although her accent was gone she was still really British. Then Mr. Rogers came in. He immediately started writing on the chalk board.

"Okay class just copy this in your notebooks. Ask questions if you need to. We will be moving really quickly in this class, so pay attention. Bex and I got out our notebooks. We copied like lightning. Still we weren't able to get ahead of Mr. Rogers. By the end of the class a girl named Courtney asked twelve questions. I asked one and Bex asked two. We were doing good on the normal scale. The bell rang and we rushed to copy the last sentence. Once we did we grabbed our books and went to our lockers. Then we went to lunch. Bex and I got in line with Liz and Zach right behind us.

"So how has your day been so far?" Liz asked us. I thought my day had been pretty good. I found out Zach liked me, even though he was throughly annoying.

"Mine was good." Bex told Liz. "Grant and I have homeroom and first block together. We have a date for tomorrow night!" That was awesome. We moved up in line and got our food. I picked a hamburger. I looked around the lunch room and saw Macey sitting at an empty table with a salad. I went over there. I sat down.

"Guess what Cammie I had a class with Hunter and he sat right next to me!" Macey told me half shrieking. This was good-no scratch that this was great two of my best friends were making progress in the guy department. Then Liz and Bex sat down next to us.

"That's great Macey!" I said as excited as she was. Then Josh came up and sat next to me.

A/N: Hope you like this chapter! I was able to squeeze it out before I had to go. Hope you like it. Review Please! :) Thanks


	9. Chapter 9

My eyes widened. Why was he sitting next to me?

"Hi Cammie." Josh said digging into his food. I looked around the cafeteria a lot of people were looking at us. Zach looked normal maybe a little tense but only a spy would notice.

"Josh." I said with a forced smile. I didn't want Josh sitting next to me. I wanted Zach sitting next to me. I wasn't going to let on that Josh was not the one I wanted sitting next to me.

"So what classes do you have?" Josh asked. I was about to ask don't you already know. Then I realized that Josh isn't a super secret spy and that he couldn't find out what my schedule was.

"Uh…let's see. English-Langley, Math-Rogers, P.E.-Smith, and Biology-James. What about you?" I told him counting it off with my fingers. He smiled.

"I have all those classes too. And you're staying with me, right?" Josh told me. Before I could answer Zack came from the lunch line.

"Hi. Macey do you think you could scoot over one so I could sit next to Cammie?" Zach asked. Macey smiled, then she winked at me as she scooted over.

"Cammie. Jimmy." Zach said with a smirk. It wasn't his normal 'I know something you don't' smirk.

"It's Josh." Josh told him. Uh-oh. This lunch was not going to end well.

"Right. So Cammie are we going out tomorrow?" Zach asked. Uh…what's going on here? Zach, Josh…uh.

"Huh?" was the most intelligent thing I could say. I was swiveling my head back and forth between Zach and Josh.

"Dinner. You and me. Tonight." Zach said saying it slowly. I looked at Josh.

"Uh…I don't know." I told him. I knew that I wanted to go with Zach but I didn't want to say so in front of Josh.

"Cammie and I are going out tomorrow. So I don't think she'll want to go with you." Josh told Zach. Talk about putting words in my mouth. I had thought about this all summer. I knew I liked Zach more than Josh.

–––––––––

A LIST OF REASONS WHY I

LIKE ZACH MORE THAN JOSH:

A list by Cameron Morgan

Zach knows I am a pavement artist

Zach knows where all my favorite secret passageways are

Zach knew where I sat in the grand hall

––––––––––

"I never said yes." I said looking at my food. No one was talking.

"So Cammie, does that mean you'll go with me?" Zach asked with a goofy smile instead of his smirk.

"Well, I uh…" I stuttered. I could speak in fourteen different languages but when I was faced with these two boys together I couldn't form a coherent thought. I looked Zach in the eye and begged him to get the 'later' I was trying to send through my eyes. When I saw his slight nod I got up and put my tray up. Then I went to the library. I looked at some books. They were very different than the ones we had at school, not that I was surprised. I picked up a fiction book. The title was Twilight. I read the back. Sounded interesting enough. I checked it out of the library to read in my spare time.

Once I checked it out I headed to my locker to put Twilight in my locker before gym. After that I headed towards the gym. As I was walking down the halls I was looking around-noticing things. That's when I noticed the camera's. I figured someone from either Gallagher or Blackthorne put them in to watch us. Then I as I was staring up at the camera's I was pulled out of the swarming halls with my mouth covered. I looked around and figured it was a janitor's closet. I turned around to see warm brown eyes.

"Hey Gallagher girl." said the familiar voice of Zach.

A/N: Sorry it's a cliffy. But it was all I had time to write. About putting Twilight in there-I just couldn't resist. Although it has nothing to do with the story. Tell me what you think of this chapter with a review! Please and thank you! :)


	10. Chapter 10

"Blackthorne boy. What are we doing in here?" I asked looking around. I noticed there were no camera's in here. Zach smiled his signature smile. I bet he thought I didn't notice that there were no camera's. Boy was he going to be disappointed.

"Ah…no camera's." I stated. His expression changed to a questioning look. It was my turn to smile now.

"How did you know?" Zach asked. It was my turn to say the line he had said so many times last year.

"Spy." I stated while pointing at myself. Then Zach smiled.

"Figures. I've been noticing the camera's all day. I bet they will re-play them when we get back. Well anyways. Will you go out with me to dinner tomorrow?" Zach asked his seriousness back.

"Um well. I don't know. Maybe some other time." I told him. He smiled. Then he kissed me and walked out of the closet. There he goes again kissing a girl and leaving. I walked out of the closet a couple seconds later. I headed to P.E. When I got there sat down next to Bex. Mr. Smith was talking about our gym uniforms. Then we got our locks for our gym lockers. When he finished we lined up to get ours.

"Ah…the period I have been waiting for." Bex said smiling. I smiled with her. I loved P&E at our school. It was good if you were mad you could blow off steam. P.E. was different. We don't fight in this period.

"Yeah me too. I hope we actually do something today." I whispered to her. We moved up in line.

"Yeah. Maybe we will play dodge ball." Bex said with an evil smile. I would love to play dodge ball. Bex would probably knock someone out with a ball. We moved up in line some more. Bex got her gym suit then I did. Once we got them we went to the locker rooms and got changed. Then we came back up.

"Today we are just going to play a game. We'll vote. Dodge ball or basketball?" Mr. Smith said.

"Raise your hand for dodge ball. Now raise your hand for basketball." Dodge ball won. We split up into two teams. Mr. Smith put dodge balls on the middle line. We got on both of the walls. He blew the whistle. Bex and I ran up and grabbed a ball. I threw it at a boy. He looked like the jock type. The ball hit him on the leg and he was out. He didn't look to happy that I got him out.

I saw a ball coming at me. I caught it with my spy reflexes. That person was out. Bex and I were the only people left on our team and there was only Zach and Grant on the other team. Of course we were going to win because girls are much better than boys. Bex threw a ball at Grant he dodged it, but he couldn't dodge the one I threw at him right after Bex. Then Zach threw a ball at Bex. I tried to warn her but she was caught up in the moment of Grant getting out. Bex was hit.

"Bloody hell." Bex muttered as she went to go sit with the rest of our team.

It was just me against Zach. He threw a ball I dodged it. He grinned at me. I threw a ball he dodged it. I scooped up two balls and threw both at Zach one right after the other. The first missed but the second hit him. I won! I went over to my teammates they gave me high fives.

"Nice game Blackthorne boy. But you know Gallagher girls always win." I told Zach with a smug smile.

"Next time Gallagher girl, next time." Zach said as he went off to the guys locker room with the rest of the guys. I headed off with Bex.

"I can't believe Zach got me out. Boy, is he in for a surprise. I can't wait to get him back." she told me as we were getting changed. I just smiled at my best friend.

"I told Zach I would go out with him sometime, just not tomorrow. Then he kissed me and left…again." I told Bex as she was combing out her hair.

"What?" she asked with an excited tone. "I can't believe it. You're finally over Josh." Bex said as we walked up the stairs towards our last block.

"Yeah, I guess so." I said with a smile. I was glad I was over Josh. I actually knew I was over him last year. I just hadn't told anybody because I wanted to make sure.

"Maybe you and Zach can come on a double date with Grant and I." Bex said excitedly. Yeah!

"Cammie, you're going out with Zach?" Josh asked, pain clear in his blue eyes.

A/N: Hope you like this one. Sorry it's another cliffy-sort of. Lol. I am trying to get at least a page a day done. I barely managed this one. Please review! :)


	11. Chapter 11

"Josh. Where'd you come from?" I asked him. I was sorry I was causing him pain, but he had to get the fact that I liked Zach and not him.

"So are you going out with him? I mean I saw you guys earlier but I didn't think you guys were really going out." Josh explained to me. Oh, that did explain a lot.

"Well earlier I wasn't." I said with a small smile. He looked away.

"Oh. Well are you guys planning on going out?" Josh asked. I shrugged.

"Maybe, I don't know for sure." I said partially lying. I knew that we were planning on it, I just didn't know when if ever we were going to go out.

"Okay then Cammie. Although that doesn't mean I'll stop trying." Josh said with a barely noticeable smile. Then Josh walked away.

"What was Jimmy whining about?" Zach said coming up beside us smiling. Bex started smiling too.

"See you later Cammie." Bex said walking away from us. Zach and I walked to our lockers. We got our stuff. Then we went to biology.

"So are you ever going to answer my question?" Zach asked as we roamed through the halls.

"He wasn't really whining, more like complaining. He said he's not going to give up trying to win me." I told him.

"Oh that's all? He doesn't stand a chance." Zach said with a smirk. I smiled back. I agreed with Zach. We walked into the classroom and sat in the back.

"'Hello class. I am Mrs. James. Please get out your notebooks. You are going to copy down the definitions that I am going to put on the board." Mrs. James said putting the words up on the over head. Zach and I copied the words.

"So, Gallagher girl. Have you been thinking about when you want to go on a date?" Zach asked with a smile.

"I have. Right in between classes and when Josh isn't bugging me. Oh and don't forget that I also have to think about it when you're not bugging me." I said sarcastically. He smiled at me. Mrs. James looked back at us.

"Excuse me. You two in the back. What are your names?" Mrs. James asked her glasses on the tip of her nose.

"I'm Zach and this is Cammie." Zach said for he both of us.

"Okay, Zach, Cammie. Quit talking or you'll get detention." Mrs. James said before turning back to the words. Zach wrote a note and then passed it to me.

Meet me later tonight at the Gazebo 11 o'clock.

See you then,

Zach

I looked up from reading the note and nodded. He smiled. I looked around the class not a lot of people were finished copying the words. Josh was and watching Zach and I out of the corner of him eye.

"Once you finished copying the words take a text book out of the desk and find the definitions. I will stop you in a few minutes so I can assign you a text book to take home." Mrs. James said. She then continued to look at the paperwork on her desk. I grabbed the textbook out of the desk and started on the definitions. It wasn't long before she told us to stop. I had finished about half of them.

"If you haven't finished all the definitions you will need to finish them for homework." Mrs. James said. "Now I am going to assign you a book. When I call your name come up and I'll give you a book. Your book will have a number you must have the same book at the end of the year." She called us up by the order of our last names. Right after she finished the bell rang.

"What bus do you ride?" I asked Josh as I started for the door.

"Bus 137. Our stop is the fifth one." Josh informed me. "I'll save you a seat." he said walking off.

"I think he's in love." Zach said in my ear. I smiled. Zach and I walked out. We met up with Bex, Liz, and Macey on the front steps of the school.

A/N:Hi guys. Sorry I could post a chapter yesterday. I had a dentist appointment and then homework. Sorry. I'll try to get another chapter up tonight. Just to be clear when Josh came up to Cammie they weren't in the girls locker room they were walking out of the gym. Well I hope you like this chapter. Please review. :)


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey guys." I said to my three best friends.

"Hey Cam, Zach." Bex said her English back. She was eying Zach and I.

"Cammie! How was your day?" Liz asked squealing a bit. I smiled.

"My day was good. It felt longer than the day at Gallagher." I told Liz. "What did you think?"

"I agreed. It was pretty boring. I mean it was so easy. They should have this stuff in the 1st grade." Liz said rambling on.

"What are you talking about? Sure this stuff is easy compared to Gallagher but this stuff isn't 1st grade material." Macey said looking at her nail.

"We should get to the bus." Zach said looking at all the buses. Liz nodded. We all started walking towards bus 137. When we got there we got on. I saw Josh sitting in a seat by himself. Great. I was supposed to sit with him.

"Cammie, I saved you a seat." Josh said. He slid out of the seat to let me get in first. Once I was in and seated. I turned to look at Josh. Instead I saw Zach and Josh on the other side. Wow!

"So Jimmy. How was your day?" Zach asked Josh with a smirk. Josh grimaced.

"Fine, I mean Cammie accepted my invitation to dinner." Josh said lying through his teeth. My jaw dropped a fraction of an inch. Zach's eyebrows shot up.

"Is this true?" Zach asked his head swiveling to look at me.

"Yeah. We're all set to meet at the Gazebo later." Josh said putting words into my mouth.

"We are?" I asked with one eyebrow raised. Josh looked at me pleadingly.

"Yeah, we were. Don't you remember?" Josh asked forcing a smile. I smiled back, I was going to see how far these boys were willing to take this.

"Now that you mention it…I think so." I said with a smile. This was going to be fun. If Macey was right they would be fighting over me.

"Cool, I remember Cammie saying yes to me too." Zach said putting on a fake smile.

"What are you talking about Zach?" I asked with an innocent smile. I wasn't going to make this easy on either one of them. Behind us I heard laughter. I turned around to see my best friends and Zach's friends laughing. I figured they were laughing at Zach and Josh.

"Cammie don't pretend not to know." Zach said his famous smirk on.

"Know what? Guys it's getting hot in here can you let me out at the next stop?" I asked sweetly.

"Sure, why not?" Zach asked with a shrug. He was back to not caring. He was back to the old Zach. The next stop I was let out of the seat and then I sat in the seat next to Macey it was across the aisle from Bex and Liz.

"You sure are yanking their chains. If you keep doing this I am switching houses. I am not going to stay in the same house that Josh and Zach are both in. Especially when they're fighting over you." Macey said looking out the window.

"Okay. Well I figured it would be fun to yank Zach's chains because of last year." I said with a smile.

"Sounds good to me. I just don't want to be there when they explode." Macey said looking at her nail.

"Good maybe you could help." I said to her as I saw that we had come up to Josh's neighborhood.

"I could help, I guess." Macey said putting her backpack on as the bus slowed to a stop. We all got off. Zach was right behind me.

"I know what you're doing Gallagher girl. Be prepared." Zach said in my ear before I stepped off the bus. When we got to the sidewalk of Josh's house his mom stepped out. She was wearing an apron.

"Welcome. Come on in I have fresh pie. Your luggage has been dropped off. Jacob put it in the guest bedrooms. The girls will be sharing a room and Zach will have one to himself." Mrs. Abrams said to us, ushering us into the house.

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. It's a little short. Sorry. The drama is about to start. Review. :)


	13. Chapter 13

When we got into the house I could smell the fresh pie. It was apple pie. Mrs. Abrams went up stairs with all of us close behind. She went to the girls room first. We put our stuff in and went on with the tour to see Josh and Joy's room. Our room had two bunk beds. It was pretty nice.

Finally we saw Zach's room it was nice. It had one bed and a window. Once we had finished the tour we went back into the kitchen. Mrs. Abrams cut each of us a slice of pie and poured us some milk. The apple pie was good. The crust was flaky and the inside was warm and gooey.

"Thank you Mrs. Abrams. This is delicious." Zach said with his smirk on. Nobody else knew his signature smile.

"Yes, it was very good." Bex said using her 'normal' voice for civilians. I nodded in agreement, so did Liz and Macey.

"Why thank you. Did you kids have homework?" Mrs. Abrams asked, being mother hen. We all nodded.

"You kids can go to the study to work on your homework. Dinner should be done by six." Mrs. Abrams said showing us the study and then walking away. When she did, we all went to grab our homework. Then we went back to the study. I worked on my science homework. Once I was finished it was around five thirty-ish. Everyone else was done too. The girls all headed to our room.

"This room is pretty nice. I call top bunk." Bex said jumping up onto the top bunk. I took the other top bunk.

"I am not sleeping under Cammie." Macey said taking the bed underneath Bex.

"I guess I get it then." Liz said trying to throw it onto the bed. Of course she missed, luckily it didn't hit anything but the floor. We put our stuff in drawers. We all got one drawer to ourselves. Liz got out her lab top.

"Okay, guys. I figure we bug everyone's room except ours and Mr. & Mrs. Abrams room." Liz said pulling out small little black devices.

"Can't we do that later?" Macey asked. She was flopped on the bed with a magazine.

"Yeah. We just got here." I added. I really didn't want to bug the place just yet. I was laying down on the bed when there was knock at the door. Josh walked in.

"Hey." he said putting his hands in his pockets. "I was wondering if you guys would want to watch some TV before dinner?"

"Sure." Macey said hopping up with a grin. We all filed out of the room and went to what I thought to be as the living room. Josh flipped on the TV. Macey took the remote and started flipping through channels.

"Wow. It's been forever since I've watched TV." Macey exclaimed stopping on Gossip Girl. I had never heard of it before. Besides the occasional movie I don't watch TV that much.

"Kids, dinner." Mrs. Abrams said coming out of the kitchen. Her apron was a little worse for wear with a little bit of spices on it. I saw Josh's dad and sister already seated. There was five more seats available. Josh sat next to his sister. Then I slid in beside him. Of course Zach had to slid in after me. He was smirking. There was pot roast for dinner with green beans and mashed potatoes. We all helped ourselves.

"So Cammie, are you and Josh going out again?" Mrs. Abrams asked with a smile. I froze. My eyes widened. My jaw dropped a fraction of an inch. Since it was noticeable that I was shocked I must not be _that_ good of a spy. They say spies don't show emotion. It's hard when you're a seventeen year old spy faced with your ex-boyfriends mother while sitting right next to the guy you happen to like. I could feel Zach's smile spreading. Everyone was waiting for an answer.

"Well not right now. But we might eventually." I said lying. I knew it wasn't possible that I would go out with Josh again. If I went out with anyone, it would be Zach. Not that he would know that I was thinking about that. I saw Josh smile. Zach had on his smirk.

"You don't fool me, Gallagher girl." He said in my ear while cutting his steak. I looked over at him.

"Oh, really? Are you sure you're not just reading me wrong?" I asked with my own smirk. He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Yeah, I'm sure, you don't fool me." Zach said. I wasn't sure if he was lying. I was hoping he was.

A/N: Hey guys. Sorry I didn't get more posted but it was a really nice day out. So I sat in the sun to work on my tan. It didn't work too well, I got sunburned…a little. Lol. Well I hoped you liked this chapter. It was a little boring but it needs to be boring before it gets to the drama. Kind of like the saying 'it's always darkest before dawn'. It is 'it's always the most boring before it gets better'. Lol. Well hoped you enjoyed it. Review!


	14. Chapter 14

We finished dinner and then had dessert. We had a blueberry pie with ice cream. It was really good.

"Thanks Mrs. Abrams this is really good." I said to Josh's mom after finishing off the dessert.

"You're welcome dear." she said with a smile as she took up the plates. When she did everyone went there own way. All the girls went to their rooms.

"Okay, guys we are going to do this fast and unnoticed. Everyone will split up and get separate rooms." Liz said handing out the bugs. We scattered and went through out the house. I walked into the kitchen and placed a bug underneath the cabinets while I was getting a cup.

Once I got the cup I got some water. The thing about being a pavement artist is you do things like a regular person. You don't go around all secret agenty because then you look suspicious. Once I got water I put down on the table and walked to Joy's room. I knocked.

"Come in!" I heard her shout. I walked in.

"Oh, hey Cammie." She said while sitting at the desk.

"Hi, Joy." I said with a smile while running my hand on her bookcase planting a bug.

"So, are you really going to go back out with Josh? It looked like Zach likes you though." Joy said with a smile.

"You think so?" I asked hiding a smile. She nodded. Then there was a knock on the door. I went over and opened it. Of course it was Zach.

"Hello girls." Zach said with a smirk. I could hear Joy take a deep breath. Sounded like she likes Zach. I couldn't blame her. Zach was…to die for. Not that anyone would ever know I thought that.

"Zach." I said making my way towards the door. "Talk to you later Joy." I felt bad for leaving Joy alone with Zach but we would be able to hear everything. I made my way back to my room. Liz was sitting there with her lab top out.

"Liz listen in to the bug in Joy's room." I told her as she started clicking away on the keyboard. I soon heard Zach's voice.

"What were you and Cammie talking about?" I heard Zach ask.

"Uh…well we were talking about her getting back with Josh." Joy said stuttering.

"So she's getting back with Josh?" Zach asked, I heard the smile appear on his face.

"Well I don't know." Joy said. "Do you like Cammie?" It felt like my jaw should have been dropping. Of course it didn't.

"Cammie? No, I wouldn't like someone like her." Zach said with a laugh. Liz looked over at me. I felt my heart constrict. It reminded me of last year when Zach lied to Tina about being with me during the code black. It was time to step it up. I was sure Zach likes me.

"And what is someone like her?" Joy asked. Good question Joy.

"A nobody." Zach said, I pictured him shrugging his shoulders. I got up off the bed.

"Thanks Liz." I said walking into the hall. I came face to face with Josh.

"Hey Cammie." Josh said with a smile. I smiled back. I was going to get Zach.

"Josh. I was looking for you." I said. He smiled.

"Really? I was looking for you too." Josh said.

"Want to go for a walk?" I asked him as I saw Zach come out of Joy's room.

"I'd love to." Josh said grabbing my hand. We went out the front door. I could here the silent footsteps of Zach behind us. We walked down the street to the gazebo were I had my first kiss with him.

Josh was looking into my eyes, he leaned in and tried to kiss me. Then Zach got up on the gazebo and pushed Josh away. I stood there in surprise. Did he really think I was going to let Josh kiss me?

"Sorry Jimmy, but your mom was calling. Apparently it's your bedtime." Zach said with a smirk.

"Yeah right. Guess what Zach, you're out of the running. Cammie likes me not you." Josh said with a smirk of his own. Zach was smirking his famous 'I know something you don't smile'. Josh was wrong, I liked Zach. I wasn't finished playing my little game yet though. So the joke was on him.

"Guys break it up. Why don't we just go back to the house?" I suggested. They nodded. On the way back Josh held my hand while Zach was on the other side. He leaned in next to me.

"I know you're just playing Gallagher girl. It's not very nice." Zach whispered in my ear. I smirked.

"Are you sure?" I whispered out of the side of my mouth. Josh didn't even notice. Oh, how naive Josh really is. I didn't really want him to lose it. He isn't cut out to be a spy.

A/N: I hoped you liked this chapter. Don't worry the drama is only just beginning. Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

We walked to the house and went in.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Zach said to me as were walking to our rooms. I rolled my eyes at him as I entered my room. Everyone was silent as I closed the door.

"So, Cammie tell me what happened!" Bex exclaimed.

"Okay. Well, we went to the gazebo and Josh was about to kiss me and Zach kind of pushed him away. Josh said that I liked him and not Zach. No comment on that. Then we walked back and Zach says I am just playing a game and he knows." I said with a smile. They all looked at me.

"Wow!" Liz said with a smile on her face. I nodded. I heard footsteps coming towards the door. There was a knock and Mrs. Abrams stuck her head in.

"Get ready for bed girls, you have school tomorrow." Mrs. Abrams said before she left. We all went to the bathroom and brushed our teeth. Once we finished we went back to our room. I didn't get into my pj's but I got on my bed. The light went off and my internal clock told me I had about an hour before I had to meet Zach at the gazebo.

I thought about what Zach had said to Joy earlier. How I was a nobody. I thought Zach was lying about that, although I wasn't sure. 11 o'clock came sooner than I thought it could. I crept out of bed trying very hard not to wake the three other spies. I opened the door silently. I crept out to the hall and went through the kitchen door. I walked down to the gazebo. I saw Zach waiting.

"Gallagher girl, you showed up." Zach said with a smirk.

"Did I surprise you Blackthorne boy?" I asked with my own smirk. He shrugged.

"So why did you want to meet me here?" I asked looking around.

"I wanted to know if you were really going to go back out with Josh." Zach said with little less of a smirk.

"Why would you want to know? It's not like I really matter since I'm a nobody." I said the words stinging a little bit as I said them.

"You heard that?" Zach asked not smiling. Good he shouldn't be smiling.

"Yeah, I heard that." I said with a smirk.

"I didn't really mean it." Zach said and suddenly I was seeing the side that only comes out when we are alone. He came closer and put his arms around me. It felt safe. He then leaned back and kissed me.

"Cammie?" Josh asked squinting in the darkness. Oh crap. Zach started smirking. I didn't say anything, I moved silently towards the other side of the gazebo. Then Zach grabbed my wrist.

"Hey Jimmy." Zach said his hand grabbing mine. Uh-oh. I tried hard not to get noticed by Josh.

"Zach what are you doing here at…eleven thirty?" Josh asked, he had to stop to think about the time. He was off by about a minute and thirty seconds, but I didn't think I should say.

"Oh, nothing much. Just having a little rendezvous with Cammie here." Zach said to Josh pushing me forward just a bit. I saw Josh reel back a little bit.

"Cammie is that true?" Josh asked squinting in the darkness trying to see me.

"Uh…kind of." I said looking at the floor. I didn't want Josh seeing Zach and I together before my game was finished. I wanted Josh to think he had the upper hand.

"Oh." Josh said shifting on his feet and looking down.

"Yeah sorry Jimmy. I guess that Cammie likes me and not you." Zach said with a smirk.

"That doesn't mean I'm giving up though. So get ready." Josh said.

"Prepare to lose." Zach said before he walked away. I walked away after him. Josh followed. I snuck back into the house. I put on my pj's and climbed into my bed.

"So Cammie what happened out there." I heard Bex's voice asked from beside me. I felt like jumping.

"Uh…" I said not finishing, not sure if I should tell the truth.

A/N: Hey guys. This chapter is a little short, sorry. I wrote it before school but didn't have time to post it. So now it's after school and I am posting. Well, anyways I hope you like it. I am going to try and write another chapter tonight. But if I can't sorry. Although it does stick to the plan of posting one chapter a day. Well anyways I am rambling. Please review!


	16. Chapter 16

"Cammie, spill it." Bex ordered as Macey and Liz got up on my bed. I sighed.

"Fine. Well I was meeting Zach at the gazebo at 11 o'clock. When I got there Zach and I were talking. Then he kissed me. Josh came up and Zach showed me to Josh. Although Josh says he's not giving up." I told them. I saw their eyes widened.

"Wow, Cammie." Bex said.

"I wanted you guys to help, but I thought I should do the gazebo thing alone." I admitted. I thought it was just going to be Zach and I. No Josh.

"Come on, guys. Just go to bed already." I said yawning.

"Fine. Don't think we won't question you tomorrow." Liz said as they all climbed off the bed. I fell asleep quickly.

In the morning I woke up at six thirty. I took a shower and got dressed. Once I finished I grabbed my backpack and went into the kitchen. There was pancakes on the table.

"Good morning Cammie. Would you like milk?" Mrs. Abrams asked me. I nodded as I grabbed some pancakes.

"Those will kill you." Zach said as he sat down. He grabbed some himself.

"If they're so bad why are you eating them?" I asked as I poured maple syrup on my pancakes.

"Just because they're bad doesn't mean that they're also good." Zach said with a smile as Mrs. Abrams brought my milk.

"Zach, dear. Would you like milk?" Mrs. Abrams asked him. Right after that everyone else piled into the room.

"Yes, please." Zach said digging into his pancakes. Everyone else asked for milk and ate their pancakes. Once we finished we went out to catch the bus. We got on and I quickly found a seat next to Bex and Macey. That way I wouldn't have to sit next to either Josh or Zach. They sat in front of us.

"So, Jimmy what were you doing at the gazebo last night?" I heard Zach ask.

"I thought I heard someone leave the house and I decided to follow." Josh said shrugging. He sure wasn't cut out to be a spy but he did have some pretty good senses. We got to school in about ten minutes.

We walked into the school building and went to our lockers. I got my stuff and did the routine. In the middle of Algebra we went to lunch. Once we got the food from the lunch line we went to sit at the same table we sat at yesterday. Zach sat down beside me. Bex sat on the other side of me.

"If Josh asks for you to move over one. Don't!" I whispered to Bex as Josh went by. "I can't take both of them today."

"Okay." Bex sighed smiling. I looked across the table at Liz who was studying her notebook. She probably was studying for a quiz or something.

"You are really mean to Jimmy." Zach said in my ear. I looked at him. It was kind of true, I mean I was playing a game with him and Zach. Josh just didn't know it, Zach did.

"Not as mean as you." I said with a smirk. He shrugged his shoulders.

"True." he said with his smirk. Josh sat down next to Liz who didn't even look up.

"Hi." Josh said as he started eating his food, which was spaghetti. I saw Zach's smirk grow bigger as he started to swirl his spaghetti on his fork. I wondered what was up. I didn't know what he was up to but it wasn't good.

"Cammie, why don't you show Josh one of the forbidden moves?" Zach said as he raised his spaghetti. I opened my mouth in protest. Before I saw what was happening Zach put the spaghetti in my mouth. His hand was under my chin making sure the spaghetti didn't fall.

I was so surprised. I heard everyone at the table suck in a breath. Zach was still smirking as he pulled the fork out of my mouth. I started to chew. I was embarrassed. I grabbed my tray.

"Gottago!" I said not taking a breath between each word as I ran out of the cafeteria. I heard Zach chuckle. I made my way to the library. Even though I had been in here the other day, I was just looking. I wasn't looking–even though I should have been–me being a spy and all. I bumped into a guy reading a book.

"Oh, sorry!" I said as I made my way around him. He looked up and I caught a glimpse of a smile.

"You're Josh's girl, aren't you?" the guy asked.

"I wouldn't say that…" I said trying to think of a way to get out of there. I didn't need another guy chasing after me.

A/N:Hope you like this chapter. I got it in before I had to go. Well hope you liked it. Please review! :)


	17. Chapter 17

"So you're single?" the guy asked. I smiled an unbelievable smile.

"What's your name?" I asked the guy.

"Mason Airs." he said with a grin. I thought he was a bit cocky.

"Cammie Morgan. I am single but I am _not_ looking to date right now." I said to him.

"Well, that's okay. I'll be the one thinking we're going out. All you have to do is think of me as you're man friend." Mason said to me. I laughed.

"Funny. I have to go." I said turning on my heel. He grabbed my wrist and being the spy I am I flipped him on his back.

"Oof!" Mason said as he landed with a thud.

"Oh, sorry. Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah." he said. I smiled.

"Okay. Well I gotta go." I said rushing around him. As I went out of the library Zach pulled me to him.

"Gallagher girl nice moves. If you hadn't done something, I was going to have to." Zach said with a smirk.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I said sarcastically. I tried to go around him but he stopped me. He pulled me close to him.

"Oh, so this is the guy you like." Mason said coming out of the library rubbing his neck.

"It's okay. I understand, I mean heck I would leave the girls behind for him." Mason said with a grin. Then he walked away.

"Did you here that? He would leave girls behind for me." Zach said to me with a smirk.

"Yeah I heard. Although I am pretty sure he was just kidding." I said with my own smile.

"Well, still I liked the compliment. Even though my door doesn't swing that way, it was a nice compliment. I just wish Jimmy would see that." Zach said with a smirk. He had his arms around my shoulders and was walking us to our lockers.

I liked his arm around my shoulders but I didn't want him to know that. Once we got to our lockers his arm dropped from my shoulders. We put our books in the locker and went off to P.E. When we got to the gym we went our separate ways to each locker room. I got changed.

"Ohmigod! Cammie, Zach totally likes you! I mean the way he fed you that spaghetti today." Bex said with a smile.

"It's not like I wanted him to do that. He asked me to show Josh a forbidden move and I opened my mouth in protest. That's when he put the spaghetti in my mouth." I said with a barely noticeable smile. I mean it's not like I didn't not like it, it's just that I would rather that he done it at a candle light dinner for two. Without Josh in the restaurant.

"Yeah, of course you didn't like it." Bex said with a smile. I rolled my eyes pretending I didn't like it at all. Once we were changed we went upstairs and sat in the middle of the floor.

"We are starting the unit on basketball. I will put you into teams and then you will play one basket. I am assuming that you all know the basics of basketball." Mr. Smith said. Everyone nodded. He started putting us in teams. Sadly, I was on the same team as Josh, Zach, Deedee. But luckily Bex was on my team. We were playing against Jonas, Grant, Dillon, Mason, and a girl named Piper. I thought this was going to be easy. Three spies with two civilians against two spies with three civilians.

"Hi, Cammie!" Deedee said. "Are you and Zach going out?" Zach came up.

"Yes, in fact we are." Zach answered for me. Deedee's smile grew. Josh's smile faded, not that I really minded.

"We aren't, really." I said to her. I couldn't have Zach just decide that we were going out. I mean couples were supposed to make decisions together.

"You're not? That's too bad, I mean you guys are great together." Deedee said with a smile still on her face.

"I know. Cammie here, hasn't decided yet." Zach said with his famous smirk. I had a feeling he knew that I liked him and not Josh.

A/N: I hope you like this chapter. I have some plans for the next chapter. It's going to happen during the basketball game. I'll try and get it posted tonight. Please review!


	18. Chapter 18

"Okay teams start playing. I will blow the whistle when it's time to stop." Mr. Smith said as he went over to the other teams. We started playing. Piper was guarding Zach. Mason was guarding me. Grant was guarding Bex. The rest were all paired up with each other. We started the game. Grant had the ball.

"So, cutie. Are you single? Or are you going out with that plain Jane?" Piper asked Zach while trying to discreetly point at me. Piper was blond with pretty big boobs. She could probably draw Zach's attention away from me.

"Cammie? No, I'm not going out with her." Zach said with a smirk. They were following the game, as I was. Although they were talking at the same time. I know we aren't going out but it made me a little sad to hear Zach say it. Even though I know that I was the one who said we weren't going out.

"So, maybe you'd want to go out sometime. I know this isn't the biggest town, but I know this club where a lot of teens go after school." Piper said with a flirtatious smile.

"Looks like Piper has her eyes on Zach." Deedee said to me as she slid by me. Zach and Piper came past me.

"Two people can play your game." Zach said with his smirk on.

"So would you want to go?" Piper asked Zach again. He smiled at her.

"Sure, I'd love to." Zach told her as he was thrown the ball. He shot and scored.

"Careful Blackthorne boy. You're treading in dangerous waters." I told him as I took the ball so I could check it with the other team.

"Well, since you haven't made up your mind. I figure I should keep my mind open." Zach said as I was getting ready to pass Zach the ball. Piper pressed up against Zach to keep him from the ball. He grinned. I grimaced.

"So, Cammie. Now that Zach has moved on. We could go out. Like to the popular teen club." Josh suggested. I figured it was the same club Piper had suggested to Zach.

"I'd love to." I said with my own smile forgetting about Zach. He smiled back and tried to kiss me. When he tried a ball came sailing through the air and hit him in the head. He fell back on his butt. Zach started laughing along with Bex. Piper wasn't really smiling that much. I figured that Zach had thrown the ball at Josh. I knelt down to Josh.

"Are you okay?" I asked him with concern. I started feeling his head for bumps.

"What happened?" Mr. Smith said coming up.

"He got hit in the head with the basketball." Zach said looking as though he was trying to contain his laughter.

"I'll help him to the nurses office." I offered. Mr. Smith nodded. I helped Josh up and supported him on the way to the nurses office.

"Thanks Cammie." Josh said as I sat him in the nurses office.

"Hello dear. What happened?" Nurse Bennett asked. She started examining his head.

"He got hit in the head with a basketball." I told her.

"Oh, poor thing. You really ought to pay more attention." Mrs. Bennett said going to get some ice. "You can go back to class now honey."

"Okay. See you later Josh." I said as I walked out the door. I went back to gym and saw my team continuing to play. I went and joined them.

"How is Jimmy?" Zach asked with a smirk.

"I think he'll be fine. You didn't hit him hard enough." I said with a smirk.

"Darn and I was so hoping he might get a concussion." Zach said with an evil smirk.

"What happened to going with Piper?" I asked with a smirk. Zach looked sheepish.

"Zachy my team has the ball. Aren't you gonna guard me?" Piper called to Zach.

"Zachy?" I asked with a laugh. He just grinned.

"What can I say? The girls all want me. Even you." Zach said before going over to guard Piper.

"Did she just call Zach, Zachy?" Bex asked with a questioning smile. I nodded and then we started laughing. I saw Grant and Jonas laughing as well. I had to admit it was really funny.

A/N: Hope you like this chapter. I got two in today! woohoo. Please review!


	19. Chapter 19

Zach glared at Grant and Jonas, they stopped laughing. They must really be afraid of him. He came back towards me.  
"If you ever utter that name again, I will make sure you don't say it again." Zach said with a smirk.

"Now how are you going to do that, Zachy?" I asked mockingly. I smiled and he grimaced.

"You'll see Gallagher girl. You'll see." Zach said as I caught the ball. I threw it at Zach with a lot of force. He caught it and I saw him expel some air. Then he shot it in the hoop. We were winning, of course.

"Nice catch, Zachy." I said with a smile. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Gallagher girl, you really shouldn't be pushing my buttons like this." Zach said coming closer and closer. We were practically touching.

"Well, I figure if I want to have some fun the best I could do is play with you." I said stepping even closer. I knew there was about a second before the warning bell rang. He tried to kiss me but like I planned the bell rang and I went off to the locker room. I heard Bex laughing behind me.

"Man, Cammie, you have Zach on a hook and you're the bait!" Bex said getting dressed. As I was putting on my jeans Piper came up to me.

"Listen, Cammie. Zach's mine! I am not about to give a _hottie_ like Zach up to a _plain Jane_ like you." Piper said looking me up and down.

"Listen, Piper. Zach's mine! He has always been mine! Stay away if you don't want to get hurt." I hissed at her. I knew that only Piper had heard that.

"If he's yours, then why did you say you weren't going out?" Piper asked with a sneer. I glared.

"Well, because, well,…um…it's just I can't really go out with him. When we go back to school he lives very far away. It's best not to get attached." I said not entirely lying. I didn't really know how far away Zach's school was. I just knew that it was more secret than Gallagher.

"Yeah well, guess what. Since you aren't going to claim him. I will. So you better be willing to fight for him." Piper said.

"Oh, I am willing to fight." I told her, she didn't know just how willing I was to fight for her. I could kick her butt. In fact I could probably kill her with her hair band.

"Well, I guess I will be seeing you later tonight at the club. We'll see who gets Zach." Piper told me as she turned around really fast and went out of the locker room. Bex came to my side.

"Whoa, Cam. Did you just tell Piper that Zach is yours?" Bex asked with a grin. "Oh, I knew you liked him!"

"Well, just because I like him doesn't mean I can't tease him a little." I told Bex with a smile.

"Nice, very nice." Bex said as we walked out of the locker room. When we got up Zach came up too. He came over to us. We were about to stand right next to each other and then Piper came up and squeezed in between Zach and I.

"Hey Zachy!" Piper said taking her finger and dragging it down from his mouth to his throat. I started to gag. Zach smiled, which made Piper smile. Josh came up beside us.

"Josh! I was so lonely without for that whole fifteen minutes." I said with a smile. I knew what I was doing was mean to Josh, but I couldn't help it.

"Well, I am here now." Josh said and in front of everyone he leaned towards me, and kissed me. I was shocked for a moment before I relaxed. I heard Bex, Grant, and Jonas all take a deep breath. I leaned back and I felt even worse for kissing Josh. I liked Zach and I wondered what I was doing kissing Josh. I looked at Zach and looked shocked to see that I had kissed Josh. I looked down. We walked to fourth period and it went by really fast. Once it was over we went outside.

"Gallagher girl, you went too far." Zach said clutching his heart. "I can't you believed you kissed Jimmy."

"Cammie, I'll save you a seat on the bus." Josh said coming up behind us.

"Okay, I'll be there in a little." I told Josh as he headed off to his bus. We were waiting on the front steps of the school. Bex, Liz, and Macey were all waiting with me.

"How was your second day of normal high school?" Liz asked with a smile.

"Oh my gosh! You won't believe this but Josh and Cammie kissed when we were walking out of the gym this afternoon." Bex informed them.

"It was nothing, really." I said looking down. It really was nothing, I was just trying to make Zach jealous.

"That was not nothing, Gallagher girl." Zach whispered in my ear.

"How would you know?" I asked with a smile. Then he leaned down and kissed me. It was almost like Josh's except there were more people watching. The kiss was deep.

"I know because _that_ was something." Zach said with a cocky grin.

A/N: Hey guys. Sorry I couldn't post yesterday, but I had to go to the Optometrist(eye doctor). It turns out I have nearsightedness in only my right eye. Although it's not bad enough to get contacts, yet. Thank gosh. I didn't post earlier today because my stupid math teacher gave us a ton of homework. I am at my friend's house and writing. It's 2:58 AM here, but I am not tired. :) Well I hope you like this chapter. If it's not that good it's probably because it is really late here. Oh well. Please review.


	20. Chapter 20

I smiled too. I probably shouldn't have because people thought I was going out with Josh, and only close friends knew that I really liked Zach.

"I don't know. I think Josh's kiss was more of a something." I said with a smile. I knew that Zach's was more of a something but I wasn't going to admit it, not while we were playing this game, at least. Zach stepped closer.

"Do you want me to show you more of a something?" Zach asked with his 'I know something you don't' smirk. I shrugged. He stepped forward and was about to kiss me again when I turned and headed for the bus. When I sat down next to Josh, he smiled.

"Hey, Cammie. Were you embarrassed when I kissed you earlier?" Josh asked his cheeks reddening a bit.

"No, it was fine." I said to him as I saw my friends get on the bus. He let out a sigh of relief. I smiled and he smiled back. When Liz was coming down the aisle I pulled her in next to me. I didn't want to be stuck in between Zach and Josh. I saw Dillon sit across the aisle from us.

"So, Gallagher girl. You cheating on my boy Josh?" Dillon asked. I pretended not to know what he was talking about.

"Don't play dumb. I saw Zach kiss you when you were out of the front steps." Dillon said with an evil smirk.

"It's not like I could stop him. He took me by surprise." I lied to Dillon smoothly. It came out so easily, probably because it was partially true.

"Right, like I am going to believe that." Dillon said with a snort. "You're a cheater."

"Dillon shut up." Josh yelled at him. Dillon shut up. I was grateful for Josh at that moment. I had never liked Dillon, from the moment he was mean to Anna. I didn't do anything to help her, and whenever I think about it I feel ashamed.

"So, Cam, you and Josh are going out now?" Liz asked, apparently completely unaware of the game I was playing. I saw Josh look over, waiting for an answer. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'd call it a date to see if we should go out . . . again." I told Liz, trying to communicate with her through my eyes. I couldn't believe that she didn't know about the game. I guess nobody filled her in on my plan. I pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. I wrote:

I'll tell you all about my plan later.

~Cam

She nodded and crumpled the piece of paper. Zach was looking at me strangely. He was smirking a bit, but not much. I smiled at him.

"Hey Liz, would you mind trading me spots?" I asked her. She nodded. She got up and then got back into the seat. I was sitting in the aisle.

"Yes Zachy? Can I help you?" I asked with a smile.

"Well, you can start by not calling me Zachy. Other than that I would rather that you go with me to the club tonight instead of me having to go with Piper." Zach said with a smile.

"And why should I bend to your every whim?" I asked with a smile of my own.

"Because you like me more than Jimmy. Why would you want to go with him anyways?" Zach asked looking at me intently. Since Zach always called Josh, Jimmy, I gave up on trying to correct him.

"Well, maybe it's because I like yanking your chain." I said with a devious smile.

A/N: This is my second chapter this morning. It is currently 3:40 AM. I am going to sleep right after I post this one. Hope you like it. Please review.


	21. Chapter 21

I couldn't do the game anymore. I had to tell Josh the truth, of course even if he knew, would he just give up? If I were him I wouldn't give up, although that's probably just the spy in me talking. I would first tell Josh the way I really felt about him, then I would tell Zach. Then, maybe, my heart would feel lighter.

"Josh, before we go to the club tonight can you meet me at the gazebo at…four?" I asked him. Josh's face brightened. I felt really bad.

"Sure Cammie. I'd love to." Josh said before turning back towards the window. I looked back at Zach his eyebrows were furrowed together in confusion.

"What's wrong Zachy? Confused?" I asked him playing the game one last time before I admitted my true feelings. I had butterflies in my stomach. Doubts were plaguing my head. What if Zach didn't really like me?

"Don't call me Zachy, Gallagher girl. I'm not confused just surprised." Zach said and I wondered if he was lying. I wouldn't be surprised if he was, I mean he is a spy.

"Why are you surprised?" I asked innocently. Best play the game while I could.

"Well, it's just strange. Usually guys like me-usually ask girls like you-places like the gazebo." Zach explained to me.

"Really? Boy was I a fool, and I thought all men were created equal. Even though I am not a man I think it still applies." I told him with a smirk.

"Okay, you got me there. Get ready for me to get you." Zach said and he didn't know that he was going to get me-all of me. I just nodded. Once we got off the bus we went into the Abrams house.

Mrs. Abrams was there waiting with a slice of pie for everybody and a glass a milk. We all sat down and ate our pie, while drinking our milk. Once we finished I went into my room. I had finished all my homework earlier in the day. I was counting down to four o'clock. I was pacing the floor when Liz, Bex, and Macey found me.

"Cammie, chill!" Bex said grabbing my shoulders and shaking me. I snapped out of it.

"Sorry. Was I pacing?" I asked. There was five minutes before four.

"Yes you were. Now, you want to tell us why you were pacing?" Bex asked.

"I can't right now. I have to go. See you later." I said rushing out the door. I got to the gazebo with three minutes to spare. I was pacing again when Josh showed up. He looked me up and down.

"Cammie, you seem anxious. So you want to tell me why?" Josh asked stepping towards me.

"Look, Josh. There is no easy way to say this, but I don't think it's going to work between us." I said in a rush. His mouth dropped open and his eyes widened.

"Really Cammie? Are you going to go out with Zach?" Josh asked me hurt filling his blue eyes. It hurt me to see it. Although I couldn't be totally sad about it, since I was going to tell Zach the way I felt about him.

"Well, maybe." I said looking at the floor. "I'm sorry that I led you on."

"It's okay. I always knew that you didn't really like me but I wanted to believe that you did." Josh told me.

"Yeah. Well, we can still go to the club later tonight, right?" I asked Josh, since that was when I planned to tell Zach.

"Totally. I'll save you a couple dances." Josh said with a smile. I smiled back. He grabbed my hand. We walked back to the house hand in hand, but not as more than friends, just as friends. I was glad that Josh seemed to finally get over me. Now we could focus on just our friendship and it wouldn't get in the way of my relationship that I hoped to have with Zach. When we walked into the house I could see everyone talking about the way we were holding hands.

"How about we go to dinner at the diner before we go to the club?" Josh asked me.

"Sure. I'll invite everyone else to come too." I told him as I let go of his hand.

"Sounds good." Josh said as he went to tell his mom the plan. I went into my room and found my three best friends waiting for me.

"What happened?" Bex demanded placing me in a chair. Uh-oh! I was going to get questioned and possibly tortured.

"First, would you guys want to come to dinner at the diner and then go to this club afterwards?" I asked before they could question me. It looked like they were discussing it silently. Then Bex, the spokesperson of the group turned back to me.

"Sure. So what went down at the gazebo?" Bex asked with a smile. Then, I told them the story of what happened at the gazebo.

A/N: Hope you like this chapter. I probably won't get the next chapter up tomorrow because I have to do all the homework that my stupid math teacher gave me, and let me tell you it's not easy! I also have science, but that is pretty easy. Well, please review. :)


	22. Chapter 22

Then there was a knock at the door. Macey went over to it and opened it. It was Zach.

"Zach would you like to join us all for dinner at the diner? We would go before we went to the club." I blurted out to him before my friends could stop me. Zach smiled, an actual smile not his famous smirk.

"Really?" he asked grinning, it was like he won $10,000. I nodded.

"Cammie? Are you sure you are feeling okay?" Bex asked jokingly. I rolled my eyes at her.

"I am pretty sure." I said. It was about four forty-five, we should start to get going if we wanted to eat dinner at a decent time.

"We should get going." Bex said before I got the chance to. I nodded, so did everybody else. We all piled out of our room and went to find Josh.

"Are you guys all ready?" Josh asked. We all nodded.

"Is the club in walking distance to your house and the diner?" Liz asked.

"Yeah, pretty much everything in this town is in walking distance from our house." Josh said with a laugh as we walked out the door. Zach and I were behind the rest of the group.

"So, Gallagher girl, why did you want me to come?" Zach asked with a smirk. "Are you falling for me?" I smiled at that.

"What if I am? What are you going to do about it?" I asked with a smirk. We were almost to the diner. When Grant and Jonas showed up. They caught up to the rest of the crowd.

"I'll show you." Zach said pulling me by the arms, so I was pressed flat up against his chest. Then he kissed me. A long, sweet, deep kiss. It was better than my first kiss. Right as we were starting to part we heard applauding and cat calls.

I smiled and blushed. I got over it and we walked into the diner. We all squished into one booth. Zach sat next to me and Josh sat across from me. We picked up our menus and picked our dinners.

"So, Gallagher girl how did you get Josh off your back?" Zach asked me grabbing my hand underneath the table.

"You'll find out." I told him cryptically as our orders came in. We chowed down on our burgers and fries. I saw Piper from across the room. I didn't want her noticing us. I also didn't want Zach seeing Piper. Of course Piper _had _to see Zach. When she saw him, she _had_ to come over.

"Zachy! You who! Zachy!" Piper called swinging her hips as she came over to us. Zach grimaced.

"Just great. Piper, the two boob show." Zach whispered in my ear as he was getting out of the booth. I chuckled under my breath. Nice name.

"Piper." Zach greeted warmly. I wanted to throw up. Anyone who could bear talking to her civilly had to be a fruit loop. Of course I was pretty sure Zach was just putting on a show.

"Zachy poo." Piper said throwing herself at Zach. Our whole booth started cracking up. She just called Zach, Zachy poo. He pushed her away, not letting her get close enough for a kiss.

"What's the matter Zach?" she said in all seriousness, her boobs in Zach's face.

"What's the matter? The matter is, you attacked me and are shoving your boobs in my face." Zach said, looking as though he was suffocating. Piper on the other hand looked like she good breathe just fine, what with her dress being a really low cut V-neck. I wasn't jealous because I knew Zach could never fall for trash like Piper.

"That is so not true." Piper said trying to discreetly inch closer. We all started laughing again.

"Piper, I think you should leave. I'll see you at the club." Zach said coming back to sit in the booth. Piper's lower lip was sticking out, she was pouting.

"Whoa, buddy. You sure do have a hot girl after you." Grant said snickering. Bex smacked him on the back of the head.

"Ow!" Grant said rubbing the back of his head. We all laughed. Once we had polished off our burgers we walked to the club. It was more of a dance lounge than an actual club.

We walked in and there was a bunch of people on the dance floor. There were more people hanging out near the tables. Right as we walked in the DJ started talking.

"The next song is going to be a slow song for all you couples out there." the DJ said as he played Flightless Bird by Iron & Wine. Zach tapped me on the shoulder.

"Can I have this dance?" he asked with a smile. I grabbed the hand he was holding out and nodded.

"You may." I told with a smile of my own as he led me onto the dance floor.

"So, have you decided who you like better? I saw you holding hands with Josh earlier." Zach asked. I put my head down on his shoulder.

"Who do you think I chose?" I asked as I was looking into his eyes.

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. As I said before I might not be able to get a chapter in tomorrow because of homework. Anyways, please review. :)


	23. Chapter 23

Zach smiled at me and bent his head down and our lips met mine. His lips were soft and warm. Then Piper came up and jerked me back by my shoulder.

"You!" Piper shrieked. "You are just a plain Jane. You are _nothing_ compared to _me_!" Then Piper tried to slap me. I caught her hand.

"You have _no _idea what you just got yourself into." I said with a smirk. Since she was so stupid she tried to punch me with her other hand. I grabbed her fist dropping her other hand. With the hand that used to hold hers and I punched her in the face.

"Ow!" she wailed clutching her face.

"Never-and I mean never mess with a Gallagher girl. It just ends up biting you in the butt." I said as I looked down on her with no pity what-so-ever.

"I hate you!" Piper cried as she ran out of the club. I chuckled a little under my breath. Well she could hate me all she wanted, I hated her just as much. Zach came up behind me and put his arms around me. Then he put his head down on my shoulder. I turned around to face him.

"Where were we before the two boob show, showed up?" Zach asked me before kissing me. I leaned into the kiss. Then Grant came up clapping.

"Way to go Zach, my man!" Grant said slapping Zach on the back.

"I don't you see you and Bex together. One of us had to do something." Zach said with a laugh. I glared at the back of his head before I smacked it.

"What'd you do that for?" Zach asked with a knowing grin. I smiled back.

"Oh, I think you know." I said. He smirked at me. I went over to my friends. I was mad that Piper had ruined my moment with Zach. I was kissing him and she just came over likes she owns us. I really hated Piper.

"Way to go Cam." Bex said with a smile. I smiled back. All my friends were all smiling at me. Then Mason walked in the door. He headed over to us.

"Hey, Girls." Mason said his hands in his pockets.

"Mason." I greeted with a smile. He bobbed his head.

"What's shakin'?" Mason asked with a goofy grin. Liz giggled. Then a guy with brown hair, blue eyes, came up. He was pretty good looking, although not as good looking Zach. He came up to us.

"Hi Macey." the guy said with a smile. I wondered if that was Hunter Randal, the guy that Macey had been talking about.

"Hunter." Macey said with a smile. I had a feeling Macey was falling head over heels for Hunter. He looked like a nice guy, but he was a civilian. I knew what it was like to fall for a civilian, it wasn't good. You had to lie a lot, and I didn't really know much about guys. I figured that Macey would have no problem.

"Yo, Hunter. How's it hangin'?" Mason asked.

"Mason, my main man." Hunter said and then they did a complicated hand shake-thingy.

"So, Macey. Are you here with anyone?" Hunter asked her with a smile. She smiled back.

"Just my friends." Macey answered shrugging.

"Hi, I'm Bex." Bex said holding out her hand. Mason grabbed it and brought it to his lips. Then Grant came over.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry but Bex and I are here together." Grant said protectively.

"Sorry. It's not like I was really interested in her. I am more interested in someone else." Hunter said staring directly at Macey.

"Oh. Okay. Bex can I have this dance?" Grant asked holding out his hand. Bex took his hand and went onto the dance floor.

"Since they are all dancing, Macey, would you like to dance with me?" Hunter asked Macey. Macey blushed, though it was barely noticeable. Since I was a spy, I was able to tell.

"Sure." Macey said following him onto the dance floor. Then of course Jonas asked Liz, and of course she said yes. Josh was standing there looking at me.

"Cammie would you like to…" Josh asked not finishing his sentence. I nodded, then he grabbed my hand and we were out spinning on the dance floor.

"Having fun?" Josh asked me in the middle of a dip. I smiled up at him and he smiled back.

"Yeah. How about you?" I asked him. He smiled, his teeth shining in the lights.

"More than you could ever know." Josh said pulling me back up into his arms. I saw Mason tap Josh on the shoulder. Boy, was I popular tonight.

"Josh, mind if I cut in?" Mason asked. Josh nodded. Mason took Josh's spot.

"So, Cammie, who are you going out with? I mean I figured it was the guy who was with you after the library. But you were just dancing with Josh." Mason asked.

"It's the guy I was with in the library. His name is Zach by the way." I told him right before Mason spun me.

A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter. I would have gotten one up on Sunday but I needed a little break. It's super hot here. Then on top of the heat I had to run the mile today. Ugh! I really hate running. I hate it with a burning passion. I was not born to run. Well anyways please review!


	24. Chapter 24

"Oh, so I'm not in the competition then?" Mason asked with a smile.

"Sorry, but no." I said right as he dipped me. He was close to me, really close to me. Our noses were practically touching. He was about to kiss me on the lips when I turned my head and he ended up kissing my cheek.

"Really it's no problem." Mason said looking rejected. I didn't like hurting his feelings.

"It's not you. If I wasn't in a… relationship with Zach…if things were different…" I said trailing off.

"I get it, really. I do." Mason said with a smile, then Zach stepped up.

"Excuse me Mason." Zach said stepping in. "Looks like you're popular tonight."

"Yeah, that's not entirely a good thing. Looks like everyone else is having fun." I said looking around.

"What's wrong Gallagher girl?" Zach asked tilting my head up with his finger.

"Nothing really, just that everything seems so…normal. Something is going to happen soon, I can feel it." I admitted to him. He took my hand and led me outside.

"I know what you mean. It just feels too, too…normal. Just like you said. I don't think this is just a normal high school. Something is going down. I can feel it in my bones." Zach said leading me to the gazebo.

"I think we should do research on the students and faculty at the school. We can start tomorrow after school." I told him the spy in me taking charge.

"Good idea." Zach said. "But for tonight. Let's be regular teenagers. Staying out too late, getting into trouble."

"Why not?" I asked him as he leaned into kiss me. We stood there for a while, before we heard a voice.

"Hey kids, get a room." called the voice of an old person. Zach chuckled.

"Now, that's not a bad idea." Zach said with a smirk.

"Zach, come on. Let's go get into some trouble." I said grabbing his hand and pulling him into the darkness. We walked through the streets unnoticed. I had a plan. We snuck into the Abram's house and I grabbed a pack of toilet paper.

"What are we going to do with that, Gallagher girl?" Zach asked with a smile.

"I know this neighborhood is respectable, but I know one guy who isn't respectable. That guy is Dillon. So let's go tepee his yard." I whispered. I saw Zach smirk in the darkness. We went back into the night and went down the street. I gave Zach a role of toilet paper.

I climbed up the tree and strung up some toilet paper. I know that's not the way you're supposed to do it, but I wasn't normal. Once we finished the front yard we went around back. When we used all the toilet paper we had brought we went back to Josh's house. On the front step we paused.

"I had a really good time Cammie." Zach said not using my nickname as he looked me in the eyes. Then of course he kissed me. The door opened.

"Zach, Cammie. There you are. We were worried about you of course Bex, Liz, and Macey assured us that you would be fine." Mrs. Abrams said not noticing how close we were. Then she ushered us in.

"Sorry to worry you." I said as we stepped inside. Once I got inside I went to my room.

"See you in the morning Gallagher girl." Zach said as we went different ways. When I got in the room, everyone was waiting.

"So, Cam, what happened?" Liz asked hopping off the bed. I had a feeling this was going to happen.

"Oh, this and that." I said avoiding the question. Bex then got off the bed.

"Cammie, don't make me torture it out you." Bex said slapping her fist into her palm.

"Alright, alright! I surrender!" I said with a laugh as I sat on the bed. Then I told them the story of what Zach and I did.

"Cammie, you didn't!" Liz squealed. "Oh, and I am in on the plan to check out everybody at the school."

"Yes, definitely!" Bex agreed. Macey nodded not looking up from her magazine.

"Okay. We are starting it tomorrow after school. Anybody and everybody is a suspect." I informed them.

"Oh, and Cam, nice job with the tepee on Dillon's house." Macey told me looking up at me with a smile.

A/N: Hope you like this chapter. I got it in before I had to go. Enjoy and review.


	25. Chapter 25

For the next four of weeks we did research on everyone at the school. We worked on Liz's laptop. On the weekends we woke up early so we wouldn't have to research during the day on weekends. Usually on weekdays we worked after was after school when we got a hit on the CIA's database.

Which was what we were using to look for got a hit on Mr. Smith and the principal Mrs. Williams. Apparently they were some not very bad criminal's that had tried to get the Gallagher girl Alumni list before.

"We should tap there phones and there houses, oh and don't forget to bug their classrooms." Liz said looking at there record.

"We can bug the classrooms tomorrow during school." I suggested.

"Yeah." Grant said. Besides Zach, Liz, Bex, Macey, and I we had only told Grant and Jonas. We had decided to keep it to ourselves until we found something or needed help.

"So, are we going to bug them tonight?" Zach asked digging through some comms units picking out the one he wanted.

"I'm in." I told Zach standing up next to him. I had finished all my homework and was ready for some action. It had been a while since I had had some-the kicking and punching kind of action, is what I meant. I was getting plenty of kissing action.

"Yeah, me too. We haven't done any spy related things besides researching lately. I could use some spy action." Bex said standing with us.

"I'm with Bex." Grant said.

"Okay. So we are all set, tonight. I can stay here and put camera's on you. I'll monitor you guys from here. Plus I can cover for you guys too." Liz said typing on the computer, probably getting the addresses of the teachers.

"I won't go into either of the houses. That way I can get over there quickly and become a distraction if you guys need it." Jonas said putting his hand on Liz's shoulder.

"Okay, sounds good. So I guess it would be Macey and I take one house and Cam and Zach take another house." Bex said pointing to Macey and then her.

"What about me?" Grant asked looking sarcastically sad.

"We will need you and Jonas on call in case we need a distraction." Bex told him kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Okay, will do." Grant said slapping Jonas's hand. Good, we were all ready with a plan.

"Should we do this in, oh say an hour?" I asked. That would give us enough time to get ready and then we could go. Since we had already eaten dinner, we would be good to go. We each got our own camera's in a hidden place. I had the silver cross on, the one that I had worn before. Zach had a camera in one of his buttons.

Grant and Jonas were also ready. Grant was going to be watching the house Bex and Liz were going to bug, which was Mr. Smith's house. Jonas was going to watch Mrs. Williams house while we bugged it. We had no idea if anyone was home or not but we should be able to bug it no matter what. Grant and Jonas got in to position already, they had eyeball on both the houses. Their cars weren't in the driveways.

"All clear." Grant said through the comms unit.

"Same here." we heard Jonas say.

"You guys ready?" Liz asked us. We all looked at each other and nodded. This wasn't a CoveOps mission, this was real. For all we knew they could have changed their ways, living a normal life now. I highly doubted it, but we had to consider the possibility.

"Guys try to keep the bugs as out of sight as possible." I told them. "And remember blend in, don't be spies be normal teenagers with spy abilities."

"Gotcha." Zach said to me with a grin. We all nodded to each other and slipped out of the house. We walked down the street and when we did we went different ways. Macey and Bex went right and Zach and I went left. We were walking along while holding hands. When we came to the front of house I went in front of Zach still holding his hands. I was looking behind him to look for people following.

"All clear." I whispered and we slipped into the shadows and around back.

"Chameleon, Goode guy. I'll alert you when and if Mrs. Williams returns. You should be good for a while." Jonas told us. We walked to the back door and were trying to look like we belonged. We got our lock picking tools out and got in, in five seconds. I looked around for a security system and didn't see one. Unless we tripped a silent alarm we were all clear. We walked in and didn't turn on any of the lights. We walked around. I put a tap in the phone line. Then I put some bugs in the kitchen and living room. I was in the middle of doing one of the rooms when I heard Grant in my ear.

"Chameleon, Goode guy! Get out of there now! Mrs. Williams is about to walk in the door now!" we heard Jonas say in our ears. Zach and I shared a worried look. We scrambled towards the back door. I heard the locks turn I wasn't going to get out of there in time. I heard the door open and in stepped Mrs. Williams.

A/N: Hope you guys like this chapter. It wouldn't be Gallagher girls if there wasn't any action. Well hope you guys liked it. Sorry about the cliffy…okay I'm not really sorry. How else am I supposed to get reviews if I end with no cliff hangers every once in a while. Lol. Well please review and I might write even faster. :D


	26. Chapter 26

Zach took two big steps towards me and scooped me up. We were sitting on the couch, making out. His hand went up my shirt and I wanted to smack him on the back of the head. Mrs. Williams caught sight of us.

"Excuse me. What are you two doing in here?" Mrs. Williams asked with a shocked expression.

"Uh…er…uh…we wanted an empty place." I stuttered getting away from Zach.

"How did you get in?" Mrs. Williams asked. She hadn't turned on the lights yet, so she couldn't see our faces.

"Back door was unlocked." Zach lied smoothly. I blushed slightly.

"We, should be going now." I said tugging on Zach's shirt.

"Not, so fast!" Mrs. Williams said going for the light switch. I pulled Zach through the house and out the back door. I covered my hands with my sweatshirt and wiped off all the prints. We were out the door and running.

"Duchess, Bookworm. We got out without her seeing our faces." I said into the comms unit. We were several houses away in someone's back yard. There was a big oak and I leaned against it.

"You were fantastic, Gallagher girl." Zach said as he pushed me up against the tree and started kissing me. He wasn't really acting like Zach. Then I remembered the comms units and how everyone could hear. I pushed against him.

"What was that I heard?" Liz demanded sarcastically. I blushed in the darkness.

"Oh, you know a hot passionate kiss." Zach said grinning at me in the darkness.

"Oh." came Liz's one word reply. That made Zach smirk some more.

"You go man." Grant said, I could hear him grinning.

"If I were next to you, I would smack you on the back of the head, but as it is I am currently otherwise occupied." Bex said to Grant. Grant chuckled.

"Have you guys finished bugging Mr. Smith's place?" I asked Bex and Macey.

"Almost finished." Macey said. "Okay, done. We're are so out of here." I sighed we had gotten out of there safely, or as safe as we could get what with the getting caught. I heard their breathing as they got out of there.

"We are out safely." I heard Bex say. I saw Zach take out his comms unit. He came closer and took out mine.

"What are you doing Blackthorne boy?" I asked my heart rate skyrocketing. He came closer.

"You'll see." Zach said coming even closer. Then his lips were on mine. We were up against the tree.

"I love you Gallagher girl." he murmured barely audible. I had to do a double take.

"What did you say?" I asked looking into his eyes. He looked me straight in the eye.

"I love you, Cammie." Zach said not using my nickname. I kissed him.

"I love you too, Zach." I told him before he kissed me again. I was up against the tree again. Then I heard shouting from a pocket, when I realized Bex was shouting through the comms units. Zach let me go and I got the comms unit out of the pocket.

"Sorry, we're here." I said calmly before I was yelled at.

"Cammie why weren't you answering me. We thought that…" Bex said trailing off. There were only a few reasons operatives go radio-silent, and most of them aren't good.

"Don't worry we weren't caught or anything. Goode guy was just being a bad guy." I said smirking at Zach.

"What happened then?" Liz asked the curiosity clear in her voice. I was laughing in my head.

"I came to my own conclusions." Macey said with a laugh. I saw Zach smirk his famous smirk.

"Oh." was all Liz said sounding slightly embarrassed. Then I heard a door open through the comms unit.

"Liz? Where is everyone else?" I heard Mrs. Abrams ask.

"They're in bed we were just talking." Liz lied. Thank god Liz was there covering for us.

"We better get going." I whispered through the comms unit.

"Yeah." Bex agreed and we started walking towards the Abrams. I heard Mrs. Abrams leave our room and I knew we were in the clear. We all got to the Abrams at the same time. I saw Bex and Macey give me a look that said, 'we definitely want to know what happened.' I nodded slightly. We quietly tried the doorknob it was locked.

"Liz the door's locked." Bex whispered. I heard some rustling through the headset.

"Coming." Liz said and a second later the door opened. We all went in as quietly as we could. We made it to our rooms without incident.

A/N: Hi. Sorry it took so long to post. I was busy, with homework. Then I was reading some awesome books, 3 to be exact. For the last two it only took 1 day to read. Yeah, I am kind of a bookworm. Lol. The awesome books that I read were: The Graveyard Book by Neil Gaiman, Beastly by Alex Flinn, and The Notebook by Nicholas Sparks. Gotta love Nicholas Sparks, he writes awesome books. I am currently reading A Walk to Remember by Nicholas Sparks. You should look into those books, I know I loved them. Well anyways, now that I am done babbling please review. Lol…but seriously review.


	27. Chapter 27

In the morning we woke up early so we could listen to the recordings. One was of Mrs. Williams calling Mr. Smith to tell him about how two teenagers found her door unlocked and they started doing 'stuff'. Apparently she hadn't noticed the bugs and neither had he. He asked her if they should warn the three students that they were working with. We all looked at each other. Our mouths were open.

"Who are the students that they are working with?" Liz asked as she skipped over the rest because they weren't very important.

"I don't know. This is going to be bad. The kids probably aren't in the database, but who could they be?" I asked, "Is there anymore about them?"

"Let's see." Liz said fast forwarding a bit. Then we heard it 'Piper needs to get closer to those transfer students. They may be realizing we are trying to get the alumni list.' Mrs. Williams said to Mr. Smith on the phone. Then he said, 'Mason and his friend as well?' I gaped, Mason was in on this? But he is so nice. How could he be in on it? He was just a…normal boy, or so I thought. I had thought Zach was a normal boy, when we were in DC, I was wrong.

"Mason?" Liz asked her eyes wide and unbelieving. Then Grant seemed to be lost in thought.

"Are you actually forming a thought?" Zach asked Grant with a smirk.

"I think Mason used to be a Blackthorne boy." Grant said, we all stared at him. Zach and Jonas looked…unsettled at this.

"It's not so hard to believe that Piper's in on this, although I wonder how she deals with getting her hands dirty." Zach said trying to make a witty comment to get off the Mason was a Blackthorne boy theory.

"What about the 'once a Blackthorne boy always a Blackthorne boy'?" Jonas asked, it was like he couldn't believe it. They were pretty sure he had been a Blackthorne boy. They had been betrayed by one of their own. Zach was quiet, his mouth was shut and set in a grim line. Then we heard the rest of the house awakening. Jonas and Grant snuck out of our room. Then we all went to the kitchen. We ate breakfast and caught the bus.

In school when I saw Mason I just pretended that he was just a regular guy. Although Zach had a hard time not showing contempt towards Mason, but he was able to conceal most of it. I would need to talk to him about it later. I went through the day in fast forward. Paying attention during all the important parts, and zoning out.

To think about how Mason was working for the other side. A honeypot. Good thing we had already checked out Josh and his family before, he was not a honeypot. When we got to the Abrams we did our homework quickly. Then we all gathered in our room, Grant and Jonas joined us. We were reviewing the tape when the phone rang. Then we heard a knock on the door.

"Macey, dear. Phone call, someone named Hunter Randal." Mrs. Abrams told her looking a little confused. Macey jumped up, then she slowed and dusted off her skirt before checking her nails.

"Sure I'll take it in a minute." Macey said trying to act nonchalant. Bex was grinning ear to ear. I smiled too. Then she walked out the door to take her phone call. While she was talking we formulated a plan. We were going to split up. Zach and Jonas would go to Piper's house. Zach would ask to come in and Jonas would do surveillance. I was going to take Mason's house with Bex. I would do the same thing as Zach just with Mason instead of Piper. Bex would do the same thing that Jonas was doing.

Of course Liz was the computer girl. Macey and Liz would cover for us while Grant would cover for Jonas. We had it all set up, we just needed to figure out who the third honeypot was. We were dividing and conquering. So we set off. I was just a tad bit jealous that Zach was going to be with Piper and her…seductive ways. Although Zach might have been a little jealous too, since I was going to see Mason. But I wasn't too worried, I mean Zach wouldn't fall for Piper. When I got up to Mason's house I heard Liz in my ear.

"Okay Cammie, show time. Your spy training put to the test." Liz reminded. I sighed.

"Right, no pressure." I muttered before taking a step towards the house. I went up and rang the bell, I heard someone coming. Then Mason opened the door. When he saw me a smile lit his face. I smiled back.

"Cammie!" he said jovially. I grinned.

"Mason! I was just stopping by to see if I could hang with you." I lied smoothly. The real reason I wanted to be there was to bug his house, I thought bitterly.

"How did you get my address?" he asked cocking his head to the side. I grinned.

"The secretary. I told her that you left your homework in class. They really need to step up the security, I mean really, a murderer could get your address." I said jokingly, although there was some truth to what I said. He grinned.

"Come in, come in." he said ushering me forward.

A/N: Sorry I hadn't posted in a while. I was busy with homework. The big tests are coming up. I just had one today. I'm pretty sure I got a good score, since it was English. My English teacher called me a walking dictionary, although I am not. I answered one question right, and suddenly I'm a walking dictionary. I do get all A's in that class though…hmm. That really takes some spy skills to figure out, lol. Well hope you enjoyed this chapter. OMG! Mason's a honeypot/rogue blackthorne boy! How will this end? The next chapter there's going to be a midnight rendezvous, moonlight, and…drum roll please…Cammie and Zach. :D Well please review! I'll try to get the next chapter up soon.


	28. Chapter 28

When I stepped in side I was surprised to see that it very spacious. There was brightly colored furniture and big windows.

"Nice house." I complimented. He threw his head back and laughed. It was so hard to believe that he was actually working for the other side.

"Thanks. I didn't decorate it though, my mom did." Mason said with a smile. I smiled back, he seemed so normal.

"So what do you do for fun?" I asked running my hand along a table, slipping a bug underneath.

"Well, I do guy things. Sometimes I watch sports and play video games. Oh, and I do homework, but I don't think that counts as fun." Mason said looking at me with a twinkle in his eye.

"So can I get a tour?" I asked with a smile. He smiled back at me with a nod.

"So, does Zach know you're here?" Mason asked as he led me through the house. "This is the dining room, and here is the kitchen." The kitchen had lots of counter space, and an island. The dining room had a very nice table. As I went along I placed bugs in various places.

Then we went up stairs, he showed me his room. It was how I expected a guys room to look like, unlike Blackthorne boys his room was really messy. Clothes were spread across the floor, old bowls with unfinished food in it. This was the opposite of the boy's rooms when they stayed at Gallagher. Mason hastily cleaned up the floor, throwing the clothes into his laundry basket.

"Sorry, I wasn't expecting anyone." he said to me with a sheepish grin. I smiled at him. Once he had it all cleaned up he slouched back on his bed and patted the spot next to him. I sat down.

"Zach's not jealous that you're here with me?" Mason asked with a grin. I couldn't help but smile at that. Despite the fact that he was a rogue spy, he was nice and funny.

"Why would Zach be jealous? I mean we aren't doing anything are we?" I asked moving closer and murmuring. I knew Zach could hear, then I heard a 'behave Cammie'. I couldn't suppress my grin at hearing that.

"Right." Mason said breathlessly moving closer. I saw it was pretty dark outside.

"Well I have to get going." I told him. For some reason I couldn't believe that he was actually a spy, but when I first saw Zach I didn't think he was a spy either. I sighed.

"Okay, see you at school tomorrow. Did you see Dillon at school that one day? He looked like a bull on steroids. Apparently someone tepeed his house." Mason told me with a chuckle. I smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, I remember seeing him. Of course he pointed a finger at me." I said looking innocent.

"Like you would do that." Mason said not knowing that I had actually done it. I left a couple minutes later. I went back to the Abrams.

When I got back there everyone was eying me. Bex and Macey were smiling. Liz on the other hand was frowning. After dinner I passed by Zach on the way to my room.

"I was thinking we could have a little rendezvous outside, at the park that's a block away. Make it around…twelve." Zach whispered in my ear. I shrugged, I would probably go. Later I lay in bed counting down till I would meet up with Zach. When the time finally came I snuck out of bed and outside.

I walked to the little park. There was a tree with a swing on it. I sat down and was swinging a bit. The full moon was shining brightly over head. At that moment I was thanking Mr. Solomon for teaching us to notice things. Otherwise I might not have noticed it's beauty. Then Zach came up. He surprised me by picking me up and kissing me.

"I love you Cammie. I can't believe you would flirt with Mason." Zach said with a mischievous grin.

"I love you too Zachy." I told him using the nickname Piper had given him. He scowled at me. I smiled.

"I'm serious Cammie. I have never felt this way about someone before." Zach told me absolutely serious. His face was solemn. I nodded.

"I feel the same." I told him in complete honesty. Sure, I had been with Josh, although that didn't even come close to comparing what it felt like to be with Zach. When I said that he began kissing me. We lay down on the soft grass. He just stared into each others eyes. I was memorizing his face, taking in everything about him. We just stayed there looking at each other. He moved his hand and started playing with my hair. I smiled. He smiled back. After a while we stood up and started to walk back to the house. We paused in front of the door.

"I love you Cammie." he said to me again, "and I always will."

"I love you too Zach and of course I'll always love you as well." I said back softly, my hand moving up and touching his hair. Then we kissed under the stars before letting ourselves in.

A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I just finished this amazing book, that is called For Molly by Vicki Allen. It my favorite book that I have ever read. I just found out that there is a sequel called The Return. The books have been out for a while but I just now discovered them. I can't wait to read the next one. Well anyways please review. :) Thanks for all the reviews I have gotten so far and for everybody who enjoys reading this GG story.


	29. Chapter 29

The next morning when I woke up it felt like it had been five minutes. I was really tired, although I pretended not to be. After I took a shower I woke up more. When I went into my room Liz was standing with her hands on her hips.

"Cammie how could you do that? I mean he's rogue. You can't make attachments. What happens when you have to throw him in prison? You're not going to be thinking straight." Liz ranted to me, worrying.

"Don't worry Liz, I won't make attachments." I told her, trying to convince myself what I was saying was true. I had spent the whole day yesterday with Mason, he didn't act anything like a honeypot. We didn't even talk about Gallagher.

"Right. But I could tell you were liking him more and more!" Liz said throwing her hands up. She was worried for me.

"It will be okay Liz." I said hoping that I was right. She just nodded before we went down for breakfast. Once we finished we went off to school. Things between Zach and I were different, we were more of a couple.

During our free period we snuck into the janitor's closet. Josh was hanging out with Dillon more than me. Mason was still the same. Acting nothing like a honeypot. So when Zach and I were walking to the Abrams instead of taking the bus, I told him what I thought.

"Zach, I don't think Mason's a honeypot. I mean he acts nothing like one." I told him before kicking a pebble.

"I know what you mean. Mason is not the stereotypical honeypot at all. Maybe that's why they chose him. Maybe he's not a honeypot at all, you never know." Zach said hopefully. I looked at him, he smiled at me.

"Yeah…you never know." I said to him thoughtfully. I hoped that Mason wasn't a honeypot, he was just too nice and so not honeypot-ish. We were passing by the park Zach stopped and smiled. I looked at him curiously. He grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the swing.

He put me on it and started pushing me. My hair was flying in the wind. I was having a blast. He stopped me and stood in front of the swing holding the ropes. He was grinning from ear to ear. He leaned down and kissed me. Then I heard someone coming. I looked over and Mason was walking up. He had a smile on his face.

"Are you kids behaving?" Mason asked with a goofy grin. Zach laughed, and I smiled.

"Of course." Zach told him, I think he was also having a hard time believing that Mason was a honeypot.

"So, did you guys finish your homework?" Mason asked with a knowing look.

"What homework?" I asked innocently. Mason laughed. Zach was looking back and forth between us.

"I'll take that as a no. So what are you two love birds doing?" Mason asked.

"Just hanging out. Enjoying the day together because we love each other." Zach said putting his arms around me. I think he was getting a little jealous. I looked at Zach and smiled. Mason put his hands up in surrender.

"I got it." Mason said with a grin. I smiled. I had my arm through Zach's.

"We should get going." I told Mason, "See you at school, tomorrow." Zach and I walked to the Abram's house.

"Zach, Cammie! Where have you two been?" Liz asked, "We found some important information. Mason isn't a honeypot!" My eyes widened.

"That's awesome!" I said, with a smile. Zach looked at me with an expression on his face that I couldn't place.

"That's not all Cammie." Liz said with a frown. My smile disappeared quickly.

"What?" I asked worried. What could be wrong?

"Macey…is missing. She went to go talk to that Hunter guy after school and said she would be back soon. She hasn't returned. We called his house. We checked everywhere!" Liz said running her hands through her hair. My heart stopped, not a Gallagher girl. I slumped and Zach was right by my side holding me up.

"So…Hunter is the honeypot." I said my lips pressed in a grim line, "we have work to do." We all went inside and got to work. We made calls to our 'sisters' and we were all on a manhunt or girl-hunt I should say. Nobody had seen or heard from Macey in three hours.

I kept thinking that if Zach and I hadn't been at the park we might have been able to get to Macey, somehow. I heard someone come up behind me, then I felt Zach's arm wrap around me.

"We'll find her, we will." Zach said giving me a reassuring squeeze. I nodded.

A/N: Hope you guys like this chapter. I know, I know it's a cliffy. Sorry about that. I don't know when I will be able to post the next chapter but it should be around next week. Well hoped you enjoyed. Please review!


	30. Chapter 30

We told Josh's mom that we were spending the night with our friends. Not a total lie. We were going to sneak into Hunter's house. Then Liz came to me.

"Cammie, you need to come hear this." Liz said pulling me towards the computer. Then she hit play. 'Hunter is going to bag one of the Gallagher girls today. Let's hope he gets her. He plans on taking her to head quarters. I will see you there at ten o'clock sharp.' Mrs. Williams said to Mr. Smith. 'I'll bring Piper and Ethan. Our cover is blown, I think the Gallagher girls know we were just using Mason as a front.

'I also think they know that we are looking for more than just to give them a good education.' Mr. Smith said. Then Liz fast forwarded. I heard Mason's voice, 'Look Mr. Smith, I know I have been covering for you, I don't know what you have been doing, but I am done. You can't count on me anymore. It's not like I really need an A in PE anyways.' 'Mason, don't do this. You could go far if you keep it up.' Mr. Smith pleaded. Then Mason hung up on him. Good for Mason.

"So where is head quarters?" I asked Liz. She smiled.

"Anna, and Tina already bugged Piper and Ethan's house. We found out that head quarters is nothing more than an abandoned building. We should get going now if we want to get there before ten." Liz told me. I flashed her a smile. Us Gallagher girls were definitely good.

"Okay, just a question. Who is Ethan?" I asked her. She smiled at me.

"Tina's would be boyfriend." Liz told me, I started laughing. Then I grabbed some gear.

"Let's go." I said, putting a comms unit in my ear. I found Zach, Grant, and Jonas already ready with their own comms units in. Zach had a tan van ready to go. Most of my fellow sisters were already in. Bex, Liz, and I jumped in and Zach took off.

"We have some Gallagher girls and Blackthorne boys almost there. They left before us. They don't go in, until we give the command." Bex told us. I nodded. We had to get Macey out safely, then she could join in on the action. Zach looked over at me and squeezed my hand.

"So are you two like a…thing now?" Tina asked. I rolled my eyes, leave it to Tina to try and get information while we were going to possibly risk our lives. It took us thirty extremely long minutes before we came to a stop about a block away from the abandoned building. I could see a blue van with Gallagher girls and Blaththorne boys standing all around. I wouldn't have noticed them if our van hadn't been stopped about five meters away from theirs. We piled out of the van to go talk to the others.

"How many points of entry can be seen from the outside?" Bex asked one of the Blackthorne boys.

"Twenty-three." he said without hesitation.

"Do we have a visual on Macey?" I asked him. He nodded in confirmation.

"There is also something else. It seems they have both Gallagher girl and Blackthorne boy alumni lists." he told us. My eyes widened.

"Okay, we will send in a couple units. Four at least. Two for the alumni lists and two for Macey. As long as you untie her, she can fight, unless of course they drugged her." I told them. We all broke up into four units. We took the easiest possible routes. Liz stayed behind with the computers, Jonas wouldn't leave her. Bex and I were in separate groups she was going in for Macey. Zach and I were both going in to get the alumni lists.

The first guards we came across we slapped Napotine patches on their foreheads. Zach and I moved silently with our teenage militia behind us. Apparently the two alumni lists were in in the same room. I mean how stupid is that? I mean wouldn't you want them in two separate rooms? So even if you don't get one out you could still get the other out.

We came in contact with several other guards. One made a move on me, he punched me. Zach got kind of mad and punched the guy, then slapped a Napotine patch on him, a little harder than necessary. Then we entered the room. The person who had the alumni lists had ski mask over his face. I mean how bank robber was that?

"I thought you were going to be showing up soon." said a familiar voice coming from the ski mask. I tried to place the voice, but at that moment I couldn't.

"We are going to need the lists, please." I asked being nice the first time. He laughed. Then we charged. I kicked at the masked man, he caught my ankle. I held onto another Gallagher girl and then swung my other leg up and got the guy in the chin.

"Nice kick." he said laughing. Then before he knew what was happening he had a Napotine patch on his neck, which luckily was uncovered. I got the lists out of his pocket, handed them to Grant. He got out of there. Then we tied the ski mask guy up. We tore the patch off his neck, then took off his mask. When we saw who it was were really surprised.

A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter. I am almost done with the whole thing. Well please review! :D


	31. Chapter 31

"Mr. Solomon?!?" I practically screamed. When he came too he shook his head and smiled.

"Well done ladies and gentlemen." he said his teeth looking really white. At that moment he wasn't nearly as irresistible as usual. Everybody was grumbling.

"Is it safe to say we passed?" a Gallagher girl asked. Then he looked at us and smiled some more.

"Now, that is up to your teachers. Now untie me." he ordered. We did as we were told. Then we caught up with the other units. They had successfully gotten Macey. She was mad and a little glad. Turned out that Hunter was part of the Blackthorne boy school, apparently he was just starting. As for Mr. Smith and Mrs. Williams they worked for the CIA. Piper was going to become a Gallagher girl soon. She was like Hunter, except for a girl. The same with Ethan. Let's just say we were all shocked.

We went back to school. It was only a few days before break, which meant it was our last days as 'normal' high school students. We enjoyed it while we could. Zach and I were pretty much inseparable. On the day before break, we had finished packing and were taking one last stroll in the park. I sat on the swing. He was holding on looking down at me.

"Just so you know, I'm going to kiss you now, Gallagher girl." Zach said to me. Then he leaned in and kissed me. As the kiss deepened we heard whistling. We looked up to see Mason with a grin on his face. I laughed. He sure did know how to intrude.

"Mason." Zach said bitterly. I smiled at the two of them. I knew Zach was jealous, but he had no need to be. Mason didn't hold a candle to Zach.

"Zachy." Mason teased a smile playing at the corners of his lips. I laughed at that. Zach turned and glared at me.

"I guess this is goodbye. Do you think we will ever see each other again?" Mason asked as I stood up and hugged him. He hugged me back.

"I'd bet on it." I said pulling back. "Bye Mason." I told him, Zach pulling me into his warm embrace.

"See ya around." he said waving and walking away. When Zach and I got back to the Abram's there was a bus waiting with all the other Blackthorne boys and Gallagher girls. We boarded it after saying goodbye to the family we had stayed with.

When we got back to school we unpacked. My mom stood at the podium.

"Welcome back students who were at Roseville for the first semester. I have been informed that you all passed CoveOps with flying colors." my mom said with a smile. We all cheered. After she said that she walked away letting us eat.

The rest of the year passed, I was a little sad that we had finished another year. I was also glad, thinking back on how good the year had been. We took our exams. Once those were finished we all started packing for our summer.

I was going to Nebraska to scale fish and blow up scarecrows using things you would find in your house. On our last night my mom was once again standing up in front of the podium. We had already eaten, we were just waiting to hear what she had to say. She was smiling a bittersweet smile.

"Once again students another year has passed. We all have learned from our experiences. I can't wait to see you Gallagher girls…and Blackthorne boys for another year." my mother said. I am pretty sure everyone stopped breathing when she said the last part. The Blackthorne boys were coming back for another year. Then there was a lot of talking. I smiled. Zach was looking at me with his smirk on.

In the morning we were all getting our bags ready to go, so we could leave. I had just pulled the last of it to the bottom of the stairs. I saw Zach leaning against the wall. He stood up and walked over to me.

"I love you Cammie. I'll see you around." he said before kissing me. I had a questioning look on my face. What did he mean he'd see me around? We weren't going to see each other for the whole summer.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked him, looking for any signs that he was going to tell me.

"You'll see." he replied simply. I hated when he was cryptic like that. Then I saw and heard my mother coming up.

"Are you ready for summer?" she asked. I smiled at her.

"I guess." I said sighing, the only part I would miss was a certain boy.

"Well, you better be. Grandpa and Grandma Morgan are just bursting with excitement since I told him a surprise guest would also be coming. Grandpa Morgan was jumping for joy upon hearing he was going to have a fellow to go fishing with." my mom said winking at me. "Zach." she whispered as if I hadn't gotten it. She smiled and walked away. I just stood there stunned.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the story. I finished! Please review and tell me what you thought. I plan to make at least two more GG stories. I might even do three. The next one I would do is their summer in Nebraska. Then I would do the year afterwards. Well hoped you liked it. Stay tuned to find out if I write anymore stories. Thanks for reading. :D


End file.
